


puppy eyes

by mangojae



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Cute, Fluff, Hybrid - Freeform, Hybrid AU, M/M, puppy hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangojae/pseuds/mangojae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which an unwilling candidate has no choice but to look after a (very) cute dog hybrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

"...And so I'm moving, back to my hometown." Jinyoung finally finished, the words coming as a surprise to Jaebum, but he remained expressionless nonetheless.

"Oh, so I'm guessing you're taking your hybrid with you right?" Jaebum asked his best friend, a smile adorning his face.

Jinyoung frowned at the question and let out a deep sigh. "Man, I wish I could. But we're not exactly permitted to have them with us back home. If you know what I mean..." He muttered the last bit, looking upset.

Jaebum bit his lip, he knew exactly what Jinyoung meant. The fact that even in this day and age, hybrids still don't get the treatment they deserve, annoys him a lot. Jinyoung always used to complain to Jaebum about it.

Of course with their occasional chats, Jaebum had found out he was thinking about moving back home, since he wasn't really meant to stay here for that long. The moment they met, finding out they were going to be neighbours in this apartment complex, they became friends almost immediately. Jinyoung was the type of person to strike you as very caring and motherly.

That's how he found his hybrid, aka the "cutest little brother I never had", according to Jinyoung himself.

The man had been living in his small but homely apartment for quite some time, and only recently he finished up his studies in medicine. Of course it was about time he should make a move and leave the place. Although Jaebum was utterly confused about his hybrid.

If he wasn't taking it, who was?

Jaebum's thoughts flicked back to a few years ago when he first met Jinyoung and his "little brother", aka puppy hybrid named Youngjae.

Jaebum hardly sees the hybrid actually, apparently he's very shy according to Jinyoung, and Jaebum wasn't much of a dog person anyway. In fact the guy owns his own cat, but due to strict rules, animals and pets weren't allowed in the apartment buildings. Of course hybrids were an exception, not exactly being animals but not exactly human either. He shrugged off being constantly ignored by Youngjae and didn't pay the puppy boy much attention.

He remembered how Jinyoung told him that he found Youngjae abandoned on the streets only a year after he moved into his own apartment. He's had him for some time now, the little hybrid being taken care of by Jinyoung like his actual sibling, possibly even like his own child.

Jinyoung has always been a great friend, immediately acting very protective of both Jaebum and Youngjae, putting on quite the motherly attitude. Making sure he had meals, and his apartment was always clean and he was overall a healthy person. If Jaebum ever fell sick he always had Jinyoung to look after him, apart from a heck load of scolding about how he shouldn't have even got sick in the first place.

...It's nice, really.

His eyes shot back to Jinyoung, a hopeful adorning the other's face, making Jaebum raise an eyebrow.

"Wait so, what are you doing with him?" Jaebum finally asked.

"Jaebum," He sighed.

"You're the only person I know who can do it, you're the only person I trust enough to do it." He began to speak.

Jaebum's ears drowned out the rest of the words, mind going completely blank. He didn't hear the question asked of him.

"What?"

Jinyoung bit his lip and then spoke, "I want you to take care of him, I want you to look after him. I know dogs aren't exactly your forte or anything but he's really a lovely kid, and not just some stupid puppy. He's actually quite helpful and sweet, I swear he won't be a problem!"

Jaebum blinked in surprise at the sudden flurry of information. "I mean- I don't think I cou—"

He looked back at the pleading look in Jinyoung's eyes and his heart sank a bit. Jaebum protested a little, but then eventually realised he had no choice.

Jinyoung seemed to be counting on him, and he seemed to be his only option.

Oh well, how bad could it be?

A sigh was heard before a confident, yet slightly shaky voice filled the air;

"I'll do it."

Jinyoung's squeals of happiness and his bone crushing hugs made Jaebum realise that he's doing something good for someone and maybe, just maybe, he could get something out of it too.

-

The next day came quickly and Jaebum wasn't prepared enough.

Jinyoung had stormed into his apartment early in the morning, complete with bags full of Youngjae's things and a whole bunch of other stuff needed for the puppy.

"Goddamn Jinyoung, how much stuff does the kid need?" Jaebum asked, exasperated.

Jinyoung looked back up at Jaebum, still crouched on the floor. "What do you mean how much stuff does he need? He needs just as much as any normal human being."

Jaebum simply rolled his eyes, "Well yeah, but really? This much?"

Jinyoung pouted, "He's my precious little brother he needs as much love as he can get."

Jaebum sighed, turning around to pick up another bag, taking it into his spare room that he previously used for storage. It was now going to be Youngjae's personal room. It was also right next to Jaebum's, and with these paper thin walls, he wasn't sure if it was going to be a good thing or a bad thing.

Although Jaebum still hadn't seen a trace of the younger.

According to Jinyoung, Youngjae was reluctant about coming to stay with Jaebum, but of course he really had no choice. Even still, he decided to help Jinyoung out with packing and clearing out the apartment, wanting to savour the last few hours with his hyung.

"Ah anyway, I need to get back and help out with the last of my packing and all. Youngjae's been so sweet with helping me out. After we're done I'll bring him over alright?" Jinyoung smiled. Jaebum simply nodded, "Yeah sure, have fun." Before taking a small packet of dog treats and finding a place for them in one of his cupboards.

-

It was about two hours later when a knock was heard on Jaebum's door.

By now everything had been set and Youngjae's room seemed to be good to go.

Jaebum went to open the door, and there stood Jinyoung, and a slightly shorter boy, with soft, floppy brown ears and wide brown eyes. "Hi," Jinyoung grinned, before nudging Youngjae's shoulder softly.

The boy's ears perked up slightly and he looked up at Jaebum, "H-hello, I'm Youngjae!" He squeaked out, cheeks tinted with colour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the first chapter of puppy eyes! i'm trash af for 2jae so here's another fic for you guys- i hope you like it so far, thank you for reading!


	2. two

Jaebum's eye twitched at sudden outburst of cuteness that spilled from the younger's mouth.

He was cute. Well all hybrids he's seen were, but never had he actually conversed with one in person. There was a slight pause before Jaebum spoke."Youngjae right? I'm Jaebum, Jinyoung's friend. Nice to meet you," He said politely, bowing a little as he did so.

Youngjae on the other hand was blushing madly. He'd always been scared of strangers, that's why he didn't like it when this 'Jaebum' person came over. But for some reason now that he's finally seen him properly with his own two eyes, in broad daylight with a clear mind, he feels shocked really.

...He seems like quite the intimidating person and it was making Youngjae even more nervous.

Youngjae almost choked on his words, "Nice t-to meet you too Jaebum-hyung.."

Jinyoung looked at Youngjae with a confused face, the younger had never really acted like this before. Sure it might just be his shyness but something else was there and it was making Jinyoung curious.

Jinyoung cleared his throat, interrupting the awkwardness of the situation. "Um, well I have a flight to catch soon, so you know, it'd be nice if you could drop me to the airport now-" He trailed off, glancing at Jaebum.

Jaebum blinked, "Oh right. Yeah, okay let's just go now then." He nodded, walking over to the kitchen counter to grab his keys.

Jinyoung looked over at Youngjae, a small smile on his lips. "Youngjae ah, you're coming right?" He asked. The younger boy nodded quickly, tail wagging eagerly as he looked up at Jinyoung. Who simply grinned and ruffled the younger's hair.

Jaebum twirled his keys in his hand, stepping outside the apartment, and locking the door while Jinyoung went to retrieve his bags from his own place. Youngjae offered to go help but Jinyoung politely declined, leaving the hybrid and Jaebum standing awkwardly outside his door.

Jaebum noticed how Youngjae's ears seemed to be droopy, and he would've just blamed it on Jinyoung's absence but the puppy seemed to be avoiding Jaebum's gaze. His tail wasn't wagging like it was a minute ago and his cheeks seemed to be flushed pink again. Jaebum inwardly sighed at that, hoping that he wouldn't be like this all the time.

Just then, Jinyoung stepped out of his door, trailed behind his two bags, also carrying another on his back. "Okay I'm good guys, let's go." He smiled, turning himself to lock his own apartment door, shoving the keys in his pocket.

Jaebum nodded and Youngjae happily trailed behind Jinyoung, keeping a safe distance away from Jaebum.

-

The drive wasn't too long, and the three made it to the airport in only a matter of time.

Jinyoung was just about to go into his flight terminal, all bundled up in his coat with a small travel bag in tow. He was currently trying to cheer up a very upset Youngjae who seemed to be a crying mess.

"H-hyung! Why did you have to l-leave me here I don't want you t-to leave—" He choked between broken sobs.

Jaebum watched the whole scene with a heavy heart.

Jinyoung wiped the tears from Youngjae's eyes, giving him a soft, reassuring smile. "Youngjae ah, it'll be alright. I'll still come and make sure to visit you guys! Heck I'll even call when I have time. I'm sure Jaebum hyung will take good care of you, be a good boy okay?" He said with a gentle voice, softly stroking the younger's hair.

Youngjae sniffled and nodded, looking into Jinyoung's eyes. "I'm gonna miss you a-a lot hyung. I hope you have a g-good time at home.." He croaked out, forcing a small smile.

"Aish Youngjae, don't you worry about me. I'll be just fine! Make sure you stay safe and healthy alright kiddo?" He grinned. Youngjae nodded again, genuinely smiling this time.

Jinyoung pulled his precious dongsaeng in for a hug and the moment they pulled away, a voice was heard on the intercom, announcing that Jinyoung's flight would be boarding soon.

"I guess that's my cue huh?" Jinyoung asks with a smile. "I'll see you guys later, bye, Youngjae hyung loves you! See you Jaebum, take good care of him for me okay?"

Jaebum smiled softly, nodding. "See you later, have fun Jinyoungie."

"Bye hyung I love you too!!" Youngjae almost shouted, waving his arms dramatically.

Jinyoung simply chuckled, "Okay okay, bye guys~!"

And with that, Jinyoung left, making his way through bustling crowds. Heading towards his flight.

Jaebum stood there, standing a little bit behind Youngjae, watching the smaller boy wipe the remainder of his tears on his sleeve.

Jaebum raised an eyebrow, "Do you need a tissue?" He asked.

Youngjae turned around almost immediately, a sheepish look in his eyes. "N-no! It's okay I'll be fine," The younger boy exclaims nodding.

Jaebum shrugs, "Alright then. Do you wanna head back home?"

"Oh! Um, sure.." Youngjae mumbled, dusting his hands off on his shirt.

-

To say it was awkward would be an understatement. 

Both the horrifyingly long walk to the parking lot, and the even longer drive home were in complete silence. Apart from the occasional question from Jaebum, and the short and very quiet answer from Youngjae, nothing else was said. 

Now Jaebum knew the puppy boy was shy but was it really this bad? Jinyoung had told him he was super talkative, bubbly, upbeat and usually just happy in general. Of course losing someone like Jinyoung, who had basically been the only person Youngjae was comfortable with probably made him extremely sad and upset. But even still, the kid seemed to almost be avoiding Jaebum like the plague.

Once they made it back to Jaebum's apartment, Jaebum noticed how Youngjae almost walked up to Jinyoung's door and not his own. He noticed the sad look on the younger's face which was quickly replaced with a completely blank expression. He turned to face Jaebum, eyes widening suddenly as he realised Jaebum was staring at him the whole time. 

Jaebum saw how his cheeks turned pink once again and his gaze flickered back down to the floor, ears slightly drooping.

 _Do I make him that upset?_ The question was ringing in Jaebum's mind.

He let out a deep sigh, unlocking his door and gesturing for Youngjae to get inside. The smaller boy looked up at him, eyes wide, before he hastily stepped inside for the second time that day.

Jaebum followed him, closing the door behind them. He took a glance at the clock near his kitchen, and bit his lip. It was dinner time already. He was about to ponder on what he should give Youngjae for dinner, before realising that Jinyoung had given him some of Youngjae's favourite foods that he had cooked. Jaebum just needed to reheat it and he'd be good to go. Thankfully he also knew how to cook those dishes himself, (with a little help from the internet). 

"Are you hungry?" Jaebum asked suddenly, trying to sound friendly but failing miserably. He sounded more bored than friendly, and he inwardly flinched at it. 

Youngjae bit his lip, like he was pondering the thought. "W-what food do you have?" He asked, voice quiet. Jaebum could only reply bluntly, "Jinyoung cooked some of your favourite food for me to give to you today. It might last until tomorrow too-" Jaebum blinked in surprise at the sudden change of expression on Youngjae's face.

"Really?!" The boy asked in disbelief, ears perking up for the first time in a few hours, and his tail wagging enthusiastically. 

Jaebum had to stop himself from grinning like an idiot, "Yeah, he said he wanted to leave you with your favourite food so you wouldn't miss him too much. I'm guessing you want it now?" Youngjae nodded, immediately becoming embarrassed of his sudden outburst.

Jaebum simply went over to the kitchen area, taking out some of the food and emptying it onto a plate for Youngjae to eat. He placed the food in the microwave, standing idly waiting for it to heat up. Meanwhile, Youngjae was standing a bit restless in front of the TV. He was squirming around a bit, fumbling with his fingers.

Jaebum noticed and raised a brow. "You alright?" 

And if Youngjae's cheeks could get any redder.

"W-where's the toilet..?"

Jaebum burst into laughter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm having so much fun with this. anyway, there isn't much to say so i hope you're enjoying the story! please leave comments and kudos, it means a lot. thank you~


	3. three

When Youngjae heard the sound of Jaebum's laughter, the boy was embarrassed beyond belief.

It actually took a while for Jaebum's laughs to die down and for him to actually _help_ Youngjae out. The smaller boy was finally was shown the bathroom. He was finally able to shut himself in there for a while, as Jaebum went back to preparing his dinner.

Once Youngjae finished up his business in the toilet, he went up to the sink to wash his hands, going painfully slow. He squirted out the vanilla scented soap, lathering it onto his pale, slightly chubby hands and rinsing them gently. The boy then wiped his hands on the towel hung next to him, and gazed back at his reflection in the mirror.

_Warm brown eyes, light brown hair, fair skin._

He could almost play it as an ordinary human if it wasn't for the floppy brown ears adorning his head, currently fixed into a neutral position. And for the long, fluffy tail trailing behind him, matching in colour. A deep chocolate brown, much like his bright eyes.

"Youngjae?" He heard a voice call out.

Jaebum.

Youngjae huffed out a sigh, double checking to make sure his hands were dry, before leaving the bathroom and slowly trudging back towards the kitchen area.

Now it wasn't that he hated Jaebum. He was just _scared._

Of course Jinyoung-hyung would never leave him with anyone potentially dangerous to Youngjae, but the vibe the older male gave off didn't please him at all. He looked unhappy, tired and just plain _bored._

If he stopped being so intimidating and scary, Youngjae might just like him more.

As he made his way back to the kitchen, he took a good look around the place, admiring the apartment space. Now Youngjae had come to realise that the layout was very similar to Jinyoung's, only with a few differences here and there. One of the biggest ones being the decor. Jaebum seemed to go for a more minimalistic look, while Jinyoung's looked more like a family home. Filled with bright colour and print, the complete opposite of what Jaebum preferred.

He really did miss Jinyoung but hey, maybe some things were for the better.

As Youngjae padded into the living room, opposite the kitchen, he was greeted with the mouth watering smell of one of his favourite curries that Jinyoung always used to cook for him. It made him nostalgic, but it also made his stomach growl and he was darting towards the kitchen bench top in seconds.

"Here," Jaebum simply says, pushing the bowl across the table to Youngjae.

Youngjae immediately gets that same feeling again, nervously bringing the bowl a little bit closer and picking up his spoon. The boy went for a bite, savouring the taste of the food in his mouth.

Jaebum was about to turn and get out his own food, but stopped midway, sparing a glance at Youngjae who was happily digging into his food. Completely ignoring everything else around him.

It almost made Jaebum want to smile but he forced the grin away, clearing this throat softly before speaking, "Do you want some water?"

Youngjae looks up at him with a mouthful, his cheeks puffed up due to the rice shoved in his mouth. His eyes wide and curious. The boy nodded furiously, attempting to gulp down what food he was chewing.

Jaebum did smile a little, before retreating to his cabinets to get out a glass. Filling it with water and handing it to Youngjae. "Tahngk yu!" He says, food still in his mouth, making his words stupidly unclear.

Jaebum could only chuckle in amusement, before turning to finally get out his own food.

-

It was getting late.

Jaebum had shown a nervous Youngjae around the rest of his place, taking the little puppy boy to his room right next to his own, and mentioning where everything was.

Youngjae seemed to understand everything and it all seemed good enough to Jaebum, who planned to go back into his room and cram in a bit of late night studying.

Sure he was on semester break, but it would soon be coming to an end and he had an exam right after.

Now it wasn't the best idea, seeing as he had to go to work tomorrow but he decided to cross that bridge once he got to it.

Jaebum works part time at the local library by the way. It was a nice job, even though he had to constantly shush children and keep an eye on them for their parents, it was good.

Jinyoung also came by once in a while, to read a book or even the paper, while sipping a cup of coffee from the cafe next door.

Jaebum was at the door of Youngjae's room, standing there looking at the younger with a raised eyebrow.

"You need anything else or are we good to go?" Quickly, Youngjae shook his head in response cheeks dusted with pink once again.

"Okay then, you should get some sleep. Goodnight Youngjae."

And with that Jaebum left, not bothering to close the door because he wasn't sure if the younger boy would be comfortable with it.

Youngjae blinked in surprise, standing there blankly in the middle of his room. Why was Jaebum in such a rush? The younger boy shook his head, going through the drawers to find something to sleep in, thankful that all his clothes had already been unpacked before he got here.

Eventually he pulled on an old t-shirt of his along with a pair of dark blue boxers. He walked over to the light switch, planning to turn it off and retreat to his new bed for the night, but his curiosity got the most of him. 

Even though the door was already open, it wasn't wide enough for Youngjae to fit through, so he slowly creaked it open, hoping it wouldn't make too much noise. He softly stepped out, and carefully made his way to Jaebum's door, small feet gently padding against the carpet. 

As soon as Youngjae reached a safe distance away from the door, he could immediately hear the sound of a fan going wild, and rapid tapping noises coming from the room. He tip-toed a bit closer, hoping to lean in and take a peek but the poor boy was taken aback by a frustrated groan coming from the boy inside. 

Youngjae quickly stepped back, eyes wide and heart beating at a wild rate.  

He stood like that for a few more seconds, before inhaling and exhaling slowly. Then he leaned in once again, peering through the small gap that the door allowed him to see through. 

It was dim, but there was a light on. 

He could just make out the figure of Jaebum sitting at what seemed to be a desk, tapping his fingers away on a laptop, while a fan was propped in the corner of the room, switched on the fullest setting. Now Youngjae wasn't exactly too educated about this Jaebum person.

All Jinyoung had told him was that he was only a few months older than Jinyoung himself and about 2 years older than Youngjae, also making him his hyung. He said he's come over a few times, and the two are good friends. He knew Jaebum was also here to study, much like Jinyoung who planned to continue what was left of his studies back home.

He really knew nothing else about the other boy.

Now Youngjae knew it must be pretty late now, he had been idly doing things in his room for quite a while before he actually felt tired enough to sleep. But then of course he just had to check up on Jaebum, to find him clicking and typing away on his laptop late at night.

The first thought that came to Youngjae's brain was that the older must have some important paper due tomorrow, which he hadn't even begun to work on yet. _Yep, that was probably it._

Youngjae literally almost jumped in shock when he heard, and saw Jaebum groan even louder this time, slamming his head on the table with a long sigh. It made Youngjae tremble in fear, and the boy hastily scurried back to his own bedroom, swiftly pressing the light switch and leaping onto his bed. Finding comfort in the freshly washed sheets.

But little did he know, that Jaebum just managed to hear a pattering sound coming from outside his room, making his eyebrow quirk in confusion. He quickly got out of his seat and pushed open his door fully, walking out into the open hall. Ear twitching as he head a particularly loud  _thump_  coming from what sounded like Youngjae's room. 

Now in most situations Jaebum couldn't even care less, but Jinyoung is his best friend who specifically asked to make sure he took the best care of Youngjae. Even though it was probably something stupid, Jaebum sighed and decided to check up on the little puppy boy, just for safe measure.

Once he reached the door, he noticed it being flung wide open, unlike how he had left it, only half closed. Jaebum stepped in, not bothering to flick on the lights the lighting from the hallway being enough. He saw the figure sprawled onto the bed, even breathing, closed eyes. _Almost believable._

Surprisingly, Jaebum had a knack for sensing liars.

He cleared his throat.

It was only subtle, but Jaebum noticed the smallest of twitches on Youngjae's right eye. Jaebum sighed.

"...Youngjae? Are you okay?"

No response.

Jaebum placed his hand on his forehead, shifting the position of his legs slightly before speaking again.

"I know you're awake, and you left your room. Don't try to act, I just wanna know if you're okay." He sighed, with a slightly softer tone.

Jaebum noticed how Youngjae pulled the covers over himself, right up to his chin, before he opened his big brown eyes.

"I-I'm fine." He mumbled, almost too quietly, but thankfully Jaebum managed to pick it up. 

Jaebum raised a brow, "You sure?"

Youngjae bit his lip, thinking of a believable explanation. "I j-just had to use the b-bathroom.." He stuttered, eyes wide.

Jaebum flinched. The boy looked so scared. _Why?_

The older boy shook his head, "I know that's not it but it's fine. Try to get some sleep Youngjae," He sighed, before turning around and closing the door halfway like he did the previous time. Leaving a very confused Youngjae to gather his thoughts.

_Did Jaebum know?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh finally got out another chapter of this! sorry if it wasn't too interesting, i'm still debating about what i'm doing with this story. hopefully the next update will be a better one! thank you for reading~


	4. four

The next morning came all too quickly for Youngjae's liking, probably due to the fact that he didn't manage to sleep well at all last night.

He felt homesick even though "home", was the apartment right next door.

He missed his own bed.

He missed the warmth of the sunlight that used to seep through the windows in his old room.

He missed waking up to the smell of freshly cooked eggs and—

_Wait... Was that egg?_

The puppy boy shot straight out of bed, ears perked up and tail wagging furiously at the smell of his favourite breakfast food. He loves eating eggs. He didn't mind how they were cooked. Omelettes, boiled, fried, scrambled, he loved all of it. And the mouthwatering aroma seeping through the crack in his door made him all the more excited about it.

Without a second thought, the boy messily threw his covers around on his bed in an attempt to neaten them up. It took a minute or two, before he took a last glance at it, before shrugging and exiting his room.

Youngjae stepped out into the living room and kitchen area, basking in the beautiful scent of the cooked eggs and smiled to himself. His chocolate brown tail wagging happily behind him as he walked up to the kitchen counter.

The first thing he saw was a back facing him, shifting slightly with the movements of the spatula and the pan.

 _Jaebum's_ back to be completely precise.

The older boy must've heard the puppy boy sitting down on the seat, because he turned almost immediately with an amused expression on his face. You always get up this early? Jinyoung told me it'd take a hurricane to wake you." He asked with a grin.

Youngjae couldn't help but feel his cheeks flush, "I-I smelt eggs.." He answered shyly, shifting his gaze towards the patterns on the stone bench top. "So they really are your favourite?" Jaebum asked, a grin still adorning his face. Youngjae only responded with a nod, managing to look back up at the older.

Jaebum also noticed that his ears weren't droopy anymore.

"Jinyoung wasn't lying about that then. I'm guessing everything else he said will probably work too-" Jaebum mutters to himself, probably aiming for it to be quiet, although Youngjae picked it up anyway.

"..Are they scrambled?" Youngjae managed to ask, squirming in his seat.

Jaebum flashed him a soft smile, "Of course. Jinyoung said you liked scrambled the most." He replied before turning around again and continuing to shift around the eggs in the pan.

There were a few minutes of silence, while Jaebum was preparing the last of it and taking it off the stove. He plated up the food and even took out a glass of orange juice for the younger boy.

Meanwhile, Youngjae's thoughts were trailing back to the night previous, in which he was watching Jaebum on his laptop late at night. Honestly the puppy boy was surprised that Jaebum wasn't moody or grumpy, or that he managed to wake up early in the first place. It seemed like he would've gone to sleep pretty late.

He was snapped out of those thoughts as he heard Jaebum placing the plate and glass right in front of him. He looked up suddenly, faced with a softly smiling Jaebum. "Here you go." He said, before turning around and heading over to get his own breakfast.

The words slipped out of Youngjae's mouth faster than he could register.

"Why don't you seem so tired?"

Youngjae mentally slapped himself for speaking his thoughts out loud.

Jaebum only turned and gave him a questioning look.

"Why do you ask?"

Youngjae's eyes widened slightly and the poor boy bit his own lip harshly, nerves consuming him. He shrugged before answering, "You were awake so... _late_ last night. Yet y-you still a managed to wake up early and do all of this, and you don't seem annoyed at all..?" He muttered, looking down on at his hands, cheeks burning as his eggs turned colder with every passing second.

Jaebum quirks an eyebrow, a small smirking finding itself on his lips. "So you _were_ peeking at what I was doing. And here I thought I was just hearing things.." He sighed, amused at the act.

"S-sorry..?" The younger squeaks out, ears drooping in the process.

And this was the moment in which Jaebum realised that those droopy ears made him feel like the worst person in the world. He felt horrible whenever he saw them, and he just wanted to see them up and perky again. Youngjae looks so much more adorable that way.

Jaebum scratched the back of his head, shifting his weight onto one foot. "Don't apologise, I don't mind. You could've just told me the truth you know.." He added with a shrug.

Youngjae stared at him, a sigh of relief leaving his body as his chest fell softly. Ears simply up in the air once again.

Jaebum glanced back down at the plate of food in front of the younger. "Hey Youngjae, your food's gonna get cold."

Youngjae squeaked and immediately dug in.

-

In contrast to yesterday, Jaebum seemed to be a lot more _friendlier,_ in Youngjae's perspective.

Of course the change was welcomed and he enjoyed it a lot more than being scared to death 24/7, he still wasn't used to it at all. It felt almost surreal, but it wasn't.

Right after the two had finished up breakfast and Jaebum was left with washing up the plates, Youngjae padded back into his room to get ready for the day.

The boy freshened up in the bathroom and then picked out some comfy looking clothes to wear and actually combed his hair for once.

He even managed to properly do up his bed in the process.

Eventually Youngjae seemed quite content with everything he did that morning and straight into the early afternoon.

Youngjae was making his way towards the kitchen to look for some snacks, when he heard a cheer and a small bang come from what seemed like Jaebum's room.

Youngjae found himself quickly dashing over and pushing open the door, only to be greeted with the sight of a grinning Jaebum and a bunch of papers and books strewn across the floor.

"H-hyung?"

Jaebum looked up at him, still grinning brightly as ever. "Yes?"

Youngjae frowns slightly. "Are you okay..?"

Jaebum only chuckled and nodded. "Of course. I'm great actually! My classes got cancelled for the day, I'm not going out in this weather thank goodness."

Youngjae gave him a look, earning a confused one back from Jaebum. "What?" He hears him ask.

Youngjae only grinned in response, "Nothing.."

And so the rest of the day mainly consisted of a lazy Youngjae and a hardworking Jaebum. Who had a major test tomorrow that he didn't even know existed, so he spent the whole day studying for it.

Youngjae laughed at the situation that the older boy had been put into. And if Jaebum wasn't so caring and so good at keeping promises for Jinyoung, he would've probably kicked Youngjae out.

The smaller boy didn't really do much, simply watching TV, eating some snacks, occasionally sneaking around to check up on Jaebum and sometimes strolling around the whole place. To his room and back, or to his bathroom or to the cupboard at the very end of the tiny hall.

He yawned, getting tired very quickly and ended up being slumped on the couch with some overrated drama playing on the TV. He had just had dinner, which Jaebum kindly left his studying for and helped him out with, before the older male retreated back into his room again.

Youngjae was bored out of his mind, and even though he seemed to be tired, he just wasn't tired enough to try and get some sleep.

A sudden creak of a door had the boy's eyes perk up attentively as he turned his head. He recognised the sound of those footsteps and was soon met with the figure of Jaebum.

He gave Youngjae a worried look.

"Hey, aren't you tired?"

Youngjae shook his head.

Jaebum raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

And that's when Youngjae's body betrayed him and he let out a long yawn. Eyes opening again to meet Jaebum's, with cheeks flushing pink.

Jaebum looked amused at the younger boy, and walked over to him, outstretching his arm and giving the puppy a soft smile.

"Come on, I'll take you to bed."

Youngjae was embarrassed, much like he always is around Jaebum. But that scared he used to feel just a while ago, felt like it was disappearing with every passing second. Slowly but surely, Youngjae felt more accustomed to the older boy.

"Okay.." He mumbled, using all his might to place his hand on Jaebum's and pull himself up. Immediately stumbling as he got up.

Jaebum was quick to wrap an arm around Youngjae to make sure he didn't fall.

It only took a second for the smaller boy to realise the position they'd been put in, and his heartbeat quickened by the second.

Jaebum noticed and pulled back, his hand still holding Youngjae's wrist. He quirked an eyebrow again, smiling a little. "You must be pretty tired to be stumbling over like that."

Youngjae simply averts his gaze and begins to walk to his room with slightly wobbly legs.

He almost tripped again, and felt slightly dizzy, which surprised him since he was sure he'd never been so tired before.

"Hey hey.." Jaebum sighed, pulling the younger closer to him. "Don't strain yourself." He said before picking up the boy bridal style and walking back to his room.

He gently placed him on the bed, pulling the covers down so he could tuck him in comfortably. He didn't bother with his clothes since they seemed to look comfy enough anyway.

The boy was already asleep by the time Jaebum reached the light switch, and with a warm heart, he flicked it off and retreated back to his own room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to post i completely forgot about it aah ! but here it is i hope you like it ~


	5. five

It had been around a week since Youngjae moved in, and everything went pretty smoothly after the first few days.

The two got into a routine, Jaebum leaving for classes when he had to, leaving Youngjae by himself. The hybrid knew what he was doing though, Jaebum managed to show him how to use everything, and showed him where things were.

Youngjae noticed that Jaebum was one of those people who seemed to get stressed easily, so he tried his absolute best to pick up everything at once. He did manage to get everything through his head fairly quickly, making Jaebum feel like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Today however, Youngjae was patiently waiting for Jaebum to come home like usual, but Jaebum wasn't back yet.

Now on a Thursday, Jaebum's usually back by 4pm, but it was already 5:30pm and there was no sign of him. Youngjae, being practically half, or a quarter dog, could sniff him out if he wanted to. But Jaebum said he was put under strict orders by Jinyoung, not to let Youngjae go anywhere outside without Jaebum himself.

And it was a pretty smart order too. The skies were getting darker, painted with indigo and deep blue hues, washing over the originally bright colours of the sunset. And if Youngjae wasn't so worried about Jaebum, he would've sat himself in front of a window and watched as the first few stars of the night appeared.

Said boy was already far too distracted by the grumbling ache of his stomach, not just because of hunger, but of worry.

The two didn't have the closest relationship, it was more like a teenager son and his father, it more civilised of course. Jaebum would just do what he needed to do, and if he ever had done anything extra, Youngjae wasn't awake to experience it.

And now in this situation, Youngjae really wishes he had a phone. He remembers Jinyoung promising to get him one, but his hyung went away and that promise was left hanging.

A worried glance at the clock, and it read 5:39pm.

Youngjae's heartbeat quickened.

He was sure nothing could happen to Jaebum, but that slight possibility of something actually happening to him was there and it made him scared.

It's not like Jaebum went out with his friends anywhere either, and if he did, he would've called the landline and let Youngjae know.

It only happened twice so far, but afterwards the puppy boy was treated with boxes and boxes of his favourite pizza.

A sigh escaped Youngjae's lips as a growl emitted from his belly. He pouted, rubbing it softly before plopping himself down right in front of the front door.

He sat directly in front of it, staring the wooden panels down until he thought they might burn under his intense gaze.

And then the thought came to mind.

Isn't this what actual dogs do for their owners? I never even did this for Jinyoung hyung...

Oh, well maybe it's because he never left me alone like this for so long.

...Yep. That's probably it.

The puppy boy sat in silence, softly gnawing at his bottom lip, turning the skin redder than ever while he impatiently tapped the floor with his fingers.

It was like that for a while before a certain sound in the distance made his soft, chocolate brown ears perk up.

And the look on his face was absolutely priceless when he heard he familiar twist of the lock, and watched as the door was pushed open. The force was more aggressive than he'd ever seen Jaebum use before, and immediately he was greeted with a panting, red faced Jaebum with his hands on his knees.

"H-hyung?!" Youngjae's voice squeaked out.

Jaebum immediately turned his gaze down to Youngjae, noticing how the puppy boy had sat himself on the floor, directly in front of the door. He sent him an apologetic look, turning to quickly shut the door behind him and shift over to the couch.

His things messily strewn across the floor, while he wiped his forehead full of sweat.

Youngjae blinked in confusion, getting up and gently padding over to where Jaebum sat.

"Hy—"

"I'm so sorry." The words were forced.

"O-oh! It's oka—"

Jaebum gritted his teeth. "I missed the stupid bus."

Youngjae was slightly taken aback at the reason for his lateness and his ears perked again in confusion, tail raising slightly.

Jaebum let out another sigh, "It was the last one for the day. I was too busy finishing up my work and handing it in, that I missed the thing. I didn't even have enough money for a cab and apparently all my friends were busy."

Youngjae tilted his head slightly.

Then Jaebum grinned a bit stupidly.

"So I ran."

\- - -

After Jaebum had cleaned up and taken a shower, he didn't have enough time to make anything decent for the two to eat, so he ended up making some filling, yet bland soup.

And needless to say, Youngjae wasn't a fan.

So here we are currently, watching as a struggling Jaebum attempts to make the stubborn puppy eat his meal.

"Hyung!" Youngjae squeaked.

"What?" Jaebum asked, grinning almost evilly.

"S-stop! Please-" Words being cut off by endless streams of laughter.

"I don't care if the soup sucks, I don't have time to make anything else so you're either eating it or enduring an hour of tickling." Jaebum replied, still grinning.

Youngjae almost couldn't speak, "H-hyung, that's not f-fair!" He panted between giggles.

Jaebum let out a soft sigh, the grin fading into a small smile. "I'm surprised I even care this much.." He muttered, pulling away from Youngjae and sitting himself up properly on the couch.

"Youngjae sit up." He ordered, reaching for the bowl of quickly cooked soup, cradling it in his hand while picking the spoon with the other.

He carefully scooped some of the broth into the silverware and waited until Youngjae fully adjusted. Then he pushed his hand forward until it lay directly in front of the puppy boy's mouth.

And with a serious look on his face, the words came out.

"Say ah-!"

And then the younger boy burst into laughter yet again.

"You're not feeding me hyung. Especially not that." Youngjae comments with a grimace.

"Too bad, you have to eat and I'm not going to deal with your complaining all night so eat it." Jaebum says through gritted teeth, emphasising his point with the metallic spoon.

Youngjae grinned. "I'm suddenly not hungry."

Jaebum rolled his eyes. "Well to me it looks like you are, so open up."

Youngjae pouted, sticking out his tongue in defiance.

"Honestly, how did Jinyoung put up with you?"

The younger replied with a grin, "By actually making edible food?"

Jaebum sighed for the umpteenth time that evening. "I've always been making edible food for you! It's just today, and who even says this isn't edible? It tastes bland but it's still gonna fill you up."

Youngjae rolled his eyes, "Sure."

And then the older boy shook his head. "You're acting like a 4 year old child."

Youngjae only shrugged. "Maybe I am one?"

"Shut up and eat your soup, it's getting cold." Jaebum muttered before shoving the spoon into Youngjae's un-expecting mouth.

His warm brown eyes widened as he was forced to chew and swallow the bits of the soup, drinking the liquid as well.

Once it was all down, he looked sort of upset but more hungry.

"Okay, it wasn't actually that bad..."

And so Jaebum ended up feeding Youngjae the whole entire bowl that night. Jaebum vaguely remembering how Jinyoung said that Youngjae absolutely despises soups of any kind.

Well, he made it work didn't he?

\- - -

It was around time for the two to head to bed, but Jaebum was waiting for the younger boy to finish up in the bathroom first.

While waiting, he picked out some clothes for the next day and ended up laying on his bed with his phone in hand.

And just at that moment, a familiar ding was heard, and Jaebum quickly checked to see who it was.

Jackson. It read.

Jaebum quirked a brow. Of course Jackson is the type of person to have an active social life, but usually he doesn't message Jaebum as often. And especially not at night.

He tapped the notification and waited for the whole message to pop up.

from: jackson "chickenwang"  
to: me  
yo jaebum, im having a party tomorrow at my place. come if you want, im expecting you there tho dude. someone told me u got apartment buddy? think it was jinyoung, but i might've been drunk... hey, anyway, come around 8 k? thx man!! :)

Jaebum blinked in surprise. It had been a while since Jackson held a party. And by the looks of it, Jinyoung must've told him that he left Youngjae with me, but seems like Jackson didn't understand him properly at all. Like the guy said himself, he must've been drunk.

Now of course Jaebum wanted to go, but having Youngjae with him made him slightly doubt if he should go or not.

Going would mean taking the poor boy with him, and who knows what would happen to a hybrid like him over there. But Jackson would be upset knowing one of his best friends couldn't make it.

But now that he thinks about it, Jinyoung usually never came to parties either. Always said he had to take care of Youngjae.

Jaebum shrugged and sighed, tapping the screen to reply.

from: me  
to: jackson "chickenwang"  
hey jackson, im really sorry but i don't think i can come ): i have to do a shit ton of work 4 uni & look after youngjae. yep, jinyoung's 'hybrid step-brother', that's him. so anyway, sry i can't make it, i'll try next time!! 

Jaebum pressed send without a second thought.

And just then, he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening, and the soft patter of feet down the corridor. Jaebum stood up, and made his way out the door immediately heading for the bathroom to freshen up.

Meanwhile Youngjae was in his room, lights all flicked on while he climbed into bed.

Youngjae didn't like the dark. He didn't like it at all honestly. So he always tucked himself in with the lights on and waited until Jaebum came to flick them off.

Then Youngjae would squeeze his eyes shut and never open them till morning.

-

And the night was going fairly well until Jaebum heard the sound of a shrilling scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to come out but i hope you enjoyed it!! i apologise for the cliffhanger lmao, but anyway please excuse any mistakes. thank you !!


	6. six

The sound made Jaebum shoot out of his bed almost immediately. Thankfully he wasn't asleep, he was having a hard time trying to close his eyes and get some well needed rest.

The fact that he heard a scream, coming from Youngjae's room, made it all the more worth it that he didn't doze off.

He hastily pulled off the sheets and got up, running towards the hybrid's bedroom. The door was only slightly ajar and he opened it quickly without thought. The moment he stepped inside, he flicked on the light switch and was greeted with the sight of a sobbing Youngjae.

Ears drooping, cheeks red and puffy, and eyes watering as his frail trembling hands struggled to grip on his blanket.

Jaebum cursed silently to himself as he saw Youngjae's tears increase even more, squinting because of the bright light Jaebum had flicked on. He quickly switched it off again and rushed to Youngjae's side, instantaneously grabbing his hands and holding it in his own.

They were cold, and still shaking. Probably even more due to Jaebum's touch.

"Youngjae..?" Jaebum whispered, soothingly attempting to rub the cold hands and make them warm.

His response was a broken sob.

"Youngjae what happened?" He asked, voice still smooth and gentle.

Youngjae only shook his head while more tears spilled out from his pretty brown eyes.

Jaebum hated it.

He grabbed a bunch of tissues from the bedside table and used the same hand to wipe the tears of his face, and clean up his little nose. Jaebum moved closer to the puppy boy, wrapping an arm around him while softly stroking his back, trying to calm him down.

"Hey, it's okay.. It's alright. Nothing's gonna happen to you okay? You're safe Youngjae." He cooed gently, heart almost tearing into shreds as those big brown orbs glanced up at him with worry.

All he could see in those chocolate brown eyes was anxiousness, disbelief, fear and vulnerability. He bit his lip at the sight, wishing that they'd never appear in those beautiful orbs again.

"Youngjae ah, what happened?" He asked again, hoping for more of a response now that he had calmed down a little bit.

"N-nightmare.." Was all the smaller boy could croak out, before grabbing the soft fabric of Jaebum's shirt and burying his tear streaked face into it.

Jaebum's heart finally broke.

Without a second thought, he climbed into the covers himself, arranging them properly so they could both keep warm in the cold weather. He pulled Youngjae into his arms, securing them tightly around him while he buried his own face into the puppy boy's hair, breathing in the sweet scent.

Jaebum continued rubbing his back, whispering reassuring words to the boy while he squeezed him a little tighter and brought him in a little closer.

They stayed like that for a good few minutes, until Youngjae finally seemed to have enough courage to bring his head back up again. Ears no longer in their droopy state, and tears no longer spilling from the corners of his eyes.

"You okay?" Jaebum's voice was still as gentle as ever.

"I think s-so." Youngjae mumbled, looking back at him.

For the most part, he looked to be in a better state.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jaebum asked, knowing they if he could reassure him a little better, he wouldn't be as upset.

"Yeah.." Youngjae sighed out, gripping onto Jaebum's t-shirt tightly.

"Tell me.." Jaebum urged on, bringing his hands to softly stroke the puppy boy's shoulders.

"U-uh, so well.. It was dark, and I was in a room by myself and it was really quiet. I couldn't see anything and I got really scared.. And then I heard the sound of Jinyoung-hyung's voice in the distance and he was calling for my help, but then I was too afraid to run there and help him. I couldn't move, I felt like I was frozen on the spot. And then I heard another sound a-and, this thing, it just came at me and started clawing at me and I couldn't stop it and I heard hyung screaming in the background before I heard this s-splattering sound and I couldn't hear his voice anymore. Then I saw something red and the t-thing, launched itself at m-me and I d-don't know w-h—" Youngjae couldn't finish. He broke into more cries, his face hidden underneath Jaebum's shoulder.

"Hey, hey sunshine.." Jaebum muttered. "It's alright okay Youngjae?There's nothing here, nothing bad is going to happen to you or Jinyoung. Not now, not tomorrow, never. It was just a bad dream, everyone gets them you know? Even me.. But you just need to know that you'll be just fine, and so will all of us. Don't worry angel, everything's gonna be okay." Jaebum breathed out, holding Youngjae in his arms gently.

Youngjae's cries died down after a bit, accidentally wiping some tears on Jaebum's shirt while he pulled his head away from it. He was still cold, and a bit shaky.

Jaebum felt shattered at the sight, and slowly he pulled Youngjae off his lap and laid him down carefully onto his bed, underneath the covers.

Youngjae's hands shook as they reached out for him. "H-hyung, don't leave me please!"

Jaebum was never planning on it.

"Hey, I'm not leaving don't worry. I'm staying right here with you okay? I'm just trying to get you more comfy alright?"

Youngjae only nodded, pulling the covers up to his mouth.

Jaebum tucked himself underneath the sheets as well, reaching out to touch Youngjae's hand.

It was freezing.

He shuffled closer to Youngjae, hugging him from behind, grabbing the puppy boy's cold hands in his own warm ones.

Youngjae let out a pleased sigh at that, and it was practically music to Jaebum's ears.

He wanted him to be more comfortable and happy, so the older boy began to think hard about what Jinyoung had previously told him.

_"--Oh right, he absolutely loves it when his ears get stroked. Honestly, it's his favourite thing in the whole world. Jaebum, even if everything else that I say goes through one ear and out the other, please at least remember this... Oh! and make sure you feed him on time, because he gets really--"_

Jaebum grinned.

He pulled one of his hands away from around the boy, and moved them up to his chocolate brown ears, sitting upon his head.

Slowly, he stroked along the velvety surface, which he actually quite liked the feel of.

Youngjae let out a small whine in appreciation.

Jaebum froze because it sounded much better than he'd ever imagined.

But that thought only urged him to continue on with what he was doing. He rubbed against them gently, soothingly trailing the fluffiness. It was adorable how Youngjae keened happily at the action, and snuggled further into Jaebum's touch.

Jaebum smiled.

Dogs may not be his go-to choice for a pet, or his go-to choice for anything really. But Youngjae's really making him consider whether he even likes cats as much anymore.

Jaebum couldn't see Youngjae's expression due to the position they were in, but the younger boy's cheeks were painted a rosy red colour. Contrasting nicely with the fairness of the rest of his skin, and with his soft brown hair.

"Feeling a bit better now?" Jaebum asked with a gentle tone.

"Yeah," Youngjae responded, eyes shut happily.

"I won't leave don't worry."

"I know you won't."

"Really?"

"You said it to me a million times already hyung.."

Jaebum chuckled, "I know. Just making sure you understand." He said, burying his face into Youngjae's hair once again.

"Your hair smells so sweet. Like chocolate.. and strawberries. And kind of like flowers." Jaebum muttered.

And if Youngjae could get any redder.

Jaebum froze for a second. "-Wait, did I say that out loud?"

Youngjae giggled. A bright sound that Jaebum wouldn't mind hearing for the rest of his life.

"You did hyung."

And then it was clear that both Youngjae and Jaebum, both had the exact same colour painted on their cheeks.

"Well, it's true though."

Youngjae giggled again, embarrassed at the compliment yet happy nonetheless.

Jaebum pulled his head back, and began to play with the small strands of lovely brown hair. Twirling them between his fingers and stroking them lightly.

He did this for quite a while, not getting tired of it. Not even for a second.

And the only moment in which he stopped, was when he heard peaceful, even breaths coming from the younger boy. And when Jaebum leaned over to see his face, those beautiful eyes with closed, and all he could see were pretty eyelashes and an adorable mole under his right eye.

Jaebum pondered a thought for a minute before shrugging and going through with his idea.

In the coldness of the night, underneath freshly washed bedsheets and in a room that wasn't his own, Jaebum leaned in and pressed the tiniest little peck onto that mole under Youngjae's right eye.

He pulled back immediately, and let himself slump against the pillows and the mattress.

With arms still wrapped around Youngjae, he muttered a small goodnight and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of soft brown hair and bright chocolate coloured eyes, with a pretty little mole right under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update!! full of fluffy happiness~ i hope you guys like it, thank you for all the support and positive comments so far. i really appreciate it & also please excuse any mistakes!! thanks <3


	7. seven

Jaebum almost fell off the bed the moment his eyes fluttered open. Only to be greeted by the sight of cocoa brown ears and fluffy head full of caramel hair.

His arms felt especially warm, and when he took a glance downwards, he realised it was because simply they were _wrapped_ around a sleeping figure.

And the sleeping figure was non other than Youngjae, the puppy hybrid that had found his way under Jaebum's care.

The one with the warm brown eyes and the soft hair. The one with that adorable mole under his right eye, that Jaebum found himself becoming infatuated with. The one who's tail, was currently brushing against his leg.

 _That_ Youngjae.

He was about to pull his arms away and get out of the bed immediately but the fact that his arm was practically underneath Youngjae, meant that the young hybrid would've woken up if he did so. And so a flustered Jaebum helplessly laid on the uncomfortable bed with Youngjae in his arms. He tried to roll on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Its brilliant white colour almost blinding his sleepy, squinty eyes.

Thoughts trailed back to the previous night, in which he remembered comforting a terrified Youngjae back to sleep. And embarrassingly enough, he remembered the tiny little kiss he placed right under the younger boy's eye. Just remembering it made Jaebum's cheeks burn.

Just then, Jaebum felt a shift between his arms, and a small almost unnoticeable, yet cute noise coming from the boy in his arms.

Jaebum froze.

He felt Youngjae twist around a bit, and then he assumed that the boy must've opened his eyes and come to his senses, because he pulled away from Jaebum with a jump. Only to be pulled back slightly, as Jaebum's arms were still lazily wrapped around him.

Jaebum gulped.

Youngjae must have heard it, because then he froze immediately.

"H-hyung..?" His voice quieter than a whisper.

"Good morning..?" Well at least Jaebum tried.

"O-oh. Good morning." Youngjae squeaked.

Jaebum couldn't handle the awkwardness of the situation so he hastily pulled his arms away from around Youngjae, pulling off the sheets. He hopped off the bed and rushed out the room.

He left a confused, and embarrassed Youngjae behind, and call Youngjae foolish but he hadn't slept that well in _ages._

Even while he was still living with Jinyoung, he'd never slept like that. The two had always slept in the same bed, Jinyoung was much too protective not to do so. That's why Youngjae had such a hard time adjusting to the new sleeping routine placed upon him.

And although cuddles from his supposed 'step-brother' (Jinyoung), were great, as embarrassing as it was, cuddles from Jaebum seemed to be much better.

_..Much better._

But of course he wasn't going to admit it

It was a sad and slightly selfish sounding thought in Youngjae's opinion, but he wondered if he should fake a nightmare every night just so he could get hugged by Jaebum.

A comforting Jaebum, to Youngjae it seemed, was the best Jaebum.

..At least so far.

Youngjae blushed, shaking his head before getting out of the bed and leaving the room.

-

To say the day was awkward would've been an understatement.

You'd think they'd get closer after the events of the night before but now they seem more distant than ever.

Jaebum couldn't handle the awkward atmosphere, and retreated to his room once again.

Scrolling through his phone, he ended up opening his messages. One of the latest ones being from Jackson, being about the party he was holding tonight.

Jaebum bit his lip, thinking for a moment before tapping the screen.

The message popped up, along with Jaebum's reply, and Jackson's reply to that.

**from: jackson "chickenwang"**   
**to: me**   
**seriously man? :( ok, u better come next time tho !**

Jaebum was thinking again.

If he went, he wouldn't have to deal with the whole awkward Youngjae situation.

.. And without a thought, his fingers moved on their own.

**to: jackson "chickenwang"**   
**from: me**   
**hey actually i think i'll come. i can make it now so it's all good. see u soon man!**

Jaebum dropped the phone onto the bed, almost automatically getting up and making his way towards the closet.

He picked out some clothes to wear to the party, checking his watch for the time.

He had enough time to make Youngjae some food before leaving.

The dark haired male walked into the kitchen, sparing the hybrid lazing on the couch a quick glance.

Jaebum was worried Youngjae felt uncomfortable and it made him feel even more uncomfortable. And that's pretty much how the awkwardness began.

Youngjae heard the clangs of pots and pans from the kitchen, making his ears twitch and he turned abruptly.

Jaebum was making food.

Youngjae was confused. He checked the time, and it wasn't anywhere near dinner.

"Hyung..?"

He watched Jaebum tense slightly, before relaxing a bit.

"Yeah?" His voice was shaky.

"What are you doing?" Youngjae's adorable voice sounding innocent as ever.

Jaebum suddenly felt a twinge of guilt in his gut, and at the same moment, he felt a vibration in his pocket.

Taking out his phone, he saw Jackson's reply.

**from: jackson "chickenwang"**   
**to: me**   
**really? that's great dude, can't wait !! see u soon :D**

Jaebum's heart felt weak.

He couldn't back out now.

And there was _no way_ he was taking Youngjae to a house party. Especially one hosted by Jackson Wang.

Jaebum let out a deep sigh.

"I'm going to a party. In about an hour or two. I'm making your dinner, just remember to heat it up when you wanna eat okay? I shouldn't be too late. I'll be back before 12."

Jaebum would usually stay the night but he didn't want to leave Youngjae alone for so long. He already felt guilty for texting Jackson on impulse.

Youngjae's ears drooped, but Jaebum couldn't see, his back still facing the smaller boy.

"O-oh, okay.." The puppy boy's voice was quiet.

Jaebum squeezed his eyes shut for a second, pinching the bridge of his nose.

-

He finished up cooking the food, making one of Youngjae's favourites as some sort of apology.

Another glance at his watch and he decided he should go.

"Youngjae?"

The boy turned from the couch, "Yeah hyung?"

"I'm going now, see you in a bit. Make sure to eat." Jaebum tried not to sound as cold as he did.

"Okay I will. H-have fun.."

Jaebum stepped out, closing the door behind him with a heavy heart.

He really does think of himself as an idiot sometimes.

Although we all know he's nothing like it.

\- - -

An hour into the party, sweaty bodies, thumping music and the smell of alcohol filling Jaebum's senses.

He hadn't been anywhere like this in a while, and as gross as the atmosphere was, it felt familiar.

And he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Jackson was nowhere to be found, probably with that guy he met in one of his classes. _Mark? Was that his name?_ Jaebum shrugged.

Some girl was trying to pull him in but Jaebum stayed well away, instead talking with some of his other friends he hadn't seen in a while.

He only had one drink obviously, having to drive home.

Meanwhile, Yugyeom and Kunpimook were in the corner, doing who knows what. Jaebum glanced at them with a sigh.

"Kids." He muttered under his breath.

Just then an arm slung around his shoulder.

"Hey, JB!"

And that cackling voice obviously belonged to non other than Jackson Wang.

"Jaackksoon~" Jaebum heard another male whine, tugging on the short blonde's arm. "Hurrryy~" He slurred out.

"In a second Mark baby," Jackson grinned, turning back to Jaebum.

"You made it!" He exclaimed, overwhelmed with joy.

"Yeah," Jaebum replied, a hand scratching the back of his neck.

"I haven't seen you in _ages_ man!" Jackson began.

And then Jaebum knew they'd be there a while.

\- - -

A few more hours later and the party was still going pretty strong.

Although the amount of drunks outweighed the sober, and the party was a mess.

This time, Jackson really was nowhere to be seen.

Jaebum wasn't going to question it.

And although this party was buzzing, Jaebum suddenly didn't feel in the mood anymore. He wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Pushing his way through crowds of sweaty, heated bodies, he reached the door. The stuffy atmosphere doing nothing to help his breathing.

He pushed the door open, stepping out into a cool corridor. He took a deep breath, revelling in the feeling before heading out.

-

Once he reached the familiar sight of his apartment door, he pulled out his key and unlocked the door.

Stepping inside, he took a glance around. It was dark, and he could see the TV was still on. Jaebum rolled his eyes, walking over to the sofa he believed the small boy to be lying upon. "Youngjae why are you still awa—"

No Youngjae.

He looked at the table, a half filled bowl of food.

Then he looked at the carpet. Spilled curry and rice.

Jaebum sighed, quickly making his way down the hallway to the bathroom, where as he suspected, the light was on and the tap was running.

He saw Youngjae standing in front of the sink, frantically rubbing at his shirt and shorts, with some rag and a little bar of soap.

Jaebum literally rolled his eyes. Youngjae, what are you doing?"

The boy jumped. Turning around with wide brown eyes and quivering lips.

"H-hey hyung.." He forced a smile.

Jaebum didn't even say anything.

He walked up to the boy, taking the cloth and soap from him and placing it on the counter. He also switched off the tap, standing back and sighing.

"Are you always this clumsy?"

Youngjae bit his lip.

"Wait here." Jaebum muttered, before leaving the bathroom.

He came back with some clean clothes, making Youngjae change into them. While Jaebum put the dirty clothes into the laundry basket.

"You could've just done this instead you know." Jaebum stated, while he straightened up Youngjae's shirt.

"I-It didn't occur to me so I just-"

Jaebum smiled softly, shaking his head. "It's alright. Are you still hungry?"

Youngjae nodded furiously.

"I'll feed you, come on."

And so, after watching a slightly stressed Jaebum clean up the mess made on the floor Youngjae himself. The puppy boy was happily spoon fed the rest of his food.

"I can't leave you alone at all can I?" Jaebum asked with a small, teasing smile.

"Yes you can! I just wasn't being careful, I'm not going to burn down your whole apartment if you leave me for a while.." Youngjae pouted after swallowing another bite.

"I highly doubt that sunshine."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello sorry the update took a while but i hope you enjoy the chapter !!


	8. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE! > for this chapter, & chapter nine. 
> 
> (mostly because i had this chapter written and published on wattpad a whilee ago but i didn't even realise i never posted it here until i came to post the newly written chapter nine) 
> 
> ..yikes anyway, hope you enjoy!! don't forget to read chapter nine as well.

It's been a month since Youngjae _moved in_ with Jaebum, and a month since Jinyoung's been gone.

Youngjae and Jaebum's relationship kept on getting better and better with time. Jaebum found that it was a habit of Youngjae's to want cuddles 24/7 and of course he tried to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal for him, or then Youngjae would get embarrassed too.

But obviously it was.

Choi Youngjae, Jaebum has found, is literally the cutest hybrid alive. He doesn't even care if it's not listed on any record chart or showcased on a billboard or if it's not all over the Internet.

Jaebum swears that he is.

Every time Youngjae wants to ask Jaebum for a favour, he wraps his fluffy brown tail around his wrist. And when he's nervous, his tail wraps around his leg.

When he's happy, that same tail wags eagerly and his ears do the cutest action of perking up while his eyes fill with light.

He's got squishy, adorably pink cheeks and the perfect little stomach. Jaebum knows, he's changed the younger's clothes for him way too many times already.

In fact, his cuteness, his innocence and the sheer purity of the little hybrid is what makes Jaebum want to take care of him more and more everyday. The boy's really only two years younger than him but he's oh so adorable.

Of course he somewhat learned how to use that cuteness to his own advantage.

Jaebum can't say no to Youngjae's adorable puppy eyes.

_Literally._

And it's more effective when he's literally got the ears, tail and puppy-like whine to go with it.

And today, was definitely one of those days. One of those days in which Jaebum fell prey to Youngjae's terribly cute convincing skills.

"Hyung~" Youngjae almost sings, literally jumping right down on the couch next to Jaebum, who was trying to catch up with his favourite drama while finishing up an essay on his laptop.

The tone Youngjae uses is more than enough to convince Jaebum that he definitely wants _something._

"Yes Jae?" He asks, flickering his gaze away from the screen and towards the puppy hybrid almost attempting to crawl into his lap.

"Can we have that pizza again? And I want a bubble bath too. Can I? Please hyung?"

And you'd think dogs weren't the biggest fan of baths, but Youngjae, well Youngjae's different. Although he hates normal baths, the element of including scented bubbles and foam suddenly make it so much more interesting.

Now Jaebum was running out of extra cash for all the, _expensive_ mind you, pizza hat Youngjae always wanted to order .And as previously discussed, Jaebum always gives in to the younger boy.

He's also running out of vanilla scented bubble bath too.

"Again Youngjae? You can't have it all the time you know that."Jaebum sighs, glancing back at his laptop, typing a few more words before pressing ' _save'._

_"But hyung!"_

Jaebum bites his lip, forcing himself not to look at Youngjae at all. Not even from the corner of his eye.

But obviously Youngjae wasn't giving up that easily.

Pouting, putting on one of his best sad faces, droopy ears and big puppy eyes, he crawled into Jaebum's lap.

Jaebum, in fear of having his laptop crushed, quickly pushed it aside. Although this also gave Youngjae enough room to sit himself properly on Jaebum's lap, facing the older boy.

Youngjae clings onto his shirt, looking up at him with saddened eyes, biting his lip slightly.

Jaebum focuses his gaze on the drama playing in front of him.

"Hyung!" Youngjae whines again, shaking Jaebum softly.

"No means no Youngjae. You can't just have it all anytime you want. We can get more pizza and bubble bath next week alright? I promise."

Youngjae sighs, resting his chin on Jaebum's chest.

"Next week is too faraway. Can't we just have it today hyung?"

Jaebum rolls his eyes. "Sunshine, you literally had it two days ago. Why are you being so whiny about it?"

Youngjae huffs. "I'm not being whiny."

"You are." Jaebum states, still staring at the screen.

He was surprisingly proud of himself for holding out as long as he has. He still hasn't spared the smaller boy a glance.

Youngjae's tail brushes against Jaebum's leg. "You know that's not fair hyung.." He says in a more quiet voice, sounding much more disappointed.

Jaebum's breath hitched.

He probably should've brought earplugs too. He forgot about the affects of Youngjae's voice as well as his touch.

"No, Youngjae. Not today." He says in a stern voice, still not looking at the puppy boy.

Then Jaebum hears a sniffle.

"H-hyung, you're so mean!" Youngjae croaks out, and Jaebum feels a slight wetness on his shirt before the smaller boy hastily gets up from his lap. Running off into the hallway, before Jaebum heard his bedroom door slam shut.

He froze for a second, looking down at the small wet patch on his t-shirt and then at the narrow hallway behind him.

_"Shit."_

Jaebum curses under his breath, immediately rushing to Youngjae's bedroom door.

 _Man, I just keep messing things up don't I?_ Jaebum thinks to himself, groaning softly.

Of course Jaebum should've known by now how sensitive the boy gets, but he gets annoyed at himself for falling for his antics all the time.

It seems like the more comfortable Youngjae gets with Jaebum, the more daring his actions get.

And on his way to Youngjae's bedroom, Jaebum began to think about calling up Jinyoung again and asking him if the hybrid was ever like this for him. Because Jinyoung? He always spoke of Youngjae as the sweetest, most perfect little angel in the world.

And of course Jaebum thought he was too, but lately he's being a bit skeptical about the whole thing.

It takes a few knocks and a few gentle calls of "Youngjae?"or "Youngjae? Open up please." and then finally it became; "I have something special for you~"

And the door unlocked, opening up just enough.

"...S-something special?"

Jaebum inwardly cooed at the sight.

"You wanted pizza right?"

Youngjae grips the door tightly, only his head, along with his fluffy brown ears could be seen.

"..Yeah,"

Jaebum grins.

"What flavour?"

\- - -

And now Im Jaebum thinks he spoils Youngjae way too much.

But in a way, he's enjoying the experience. It actually gives him something to _do._ Rather than just going to university, and back again, only to procrastinate, laze around and rush assignments the night before they're due.

Not to mention his job at the local library, which he hadn't actually _gone_ to for a while.

He always got Mark to cover for him, because _yes,_ Mark Tuan also works at the library with him.

It's how they met.

If you don't count Jackson of course.

But anyway, Jaebum's thinking of going back, now that he seems to be in grasp of his whole routine, especially with Youngjae.

But really, he can't leave the puppy boy alone for more than 10 minutes without him doing _something,_ and Jinyoung said babysitters or the like, just aren't any good.

And this leaves Jaebum in a bad situation.

Should he take Youngjae with him?

Where would he leave him?

Would he even be allowed?

And how would he keep an eye on the younger if he tried to do anything??

Jaebum groaned, his head falling back against the soft pillows on his couch.

Jaebum almost jumped when he felt something soft and fluffy brush against his forearm, immediately calming down once he realised Youngjae had curled up next to him on the sofa and fell asleep.

Taking a glance at the small boy, Jaebum smiled fondly. Admiring his features, from the littlest details to the most prominent of them all.

Without thinking, Jaebum felt his hand moving on its own, reaching the boy's soft brown hair, stroking the strands gently. A grin spreading onto his face as he sees one of Youngjae's cute, floppy eyes twitch ever so slightly.

His hand pulls away, and he turns to look at the 3 empty pizza boxes on the table in front of them.

Jaebum shakes his head with a smile.

He gets up, slowly making his way to grab a blanket, going back to Youngjae and draping it over the boy.

Afterwards, Jaebum decides to retreat into his own bedroom, picking up his cellphone and dialling a number he knows all too well.

_"Hello?"_

"Ah, Jinyoung, how've you been?"

_"Jaebum? Oh man, I've been pretty good, how about you?"_

"It's been alright, but I need some Youngjae advice."

Jaebum beards Jinyoung chuckle softly over the phone.

_"Go ahead, shoot."_

"He's really whiny and complains when he doesn't get what he wants. And then he'll start crying and it makes me feel guilty so I go out and get him it anyway."

He hears Jinyoung laugh even more.

_"I think you've been spoiling him too much and now he's expecting it all the time. I usually only did it once in a while. Made it all special you know?"_

Jaebum rolls his eyes.

"Well that's what I'm trying to do here but it's not working.."

He could almost hear Jinyoung smirk through the phone.

_"Well, at least he's way more comfortable with you? You said he was scared shitless for like the first week or two."_

Jaebum chuckles at this.

"True, but he's gotten way too comfortable don't you think?"

_"I think it's cute."_

Jinyoung giggles.

"Aish, this isn't helping at all.."

_"Alright alright, just, try talking it out with him okay? He's a smart boy I'm sure he'll listen."_

And surprisingly Jaebum never thought of that. He just brushed over the suggestion before, but it actually made sense to him now.

"Oh yeah, alright then. Thanks Jinyoung, I'll do that then."

_"No problem. Also tell him I said hyung loves you and he'll try to come back soon and visit okay?"_

Jaebum laughs softly. "Sure sure, anyway, I've gotta get going now. We'll talk later. See you."

Jinyoung bids his goodbyes and the phone is cut.

Jaebum shoves his phone back into his pocket, making his way out of his room and down the small hallway to where Youngjae was sleeping.

The boy now awake, seeming like he just woke up. Rubbing his eyes, squinting slightly while the blanket was only draped over half his body.

Jaebum chuckles and walks up to him.

"Eh? Hyung?" Youngjae mumbles out, voice still laced with sleepiness.

Smiling, Jaebum asks, "Want some water?"

Youngjae nods, yawning and stretching out his arms.

Jaebum comes back with a glass of cold water, handing it to the puppy boy to drink, his adorable ears perking up slightly.

"Hey hyung, do I get a bubble ba—"

"Youngjae."

The younger blinks, slightly surprised, as he looks straight up at Jaebum from his seat on the couch.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk about this whole thing."

"O-oh, okay.."

And so Jaebum managed to explain the situation, and of course as Jinyoung had said, Youngjae understood, but he still looked upset.

Ears drooping again, while his tail wasn't wagging at all.

"Sorry sunshine, I can't do it all the time you know? Think of it as a treat, something special. Like what Jinyoung used to do."

Youngjae pouts softly, "F-fine, but I liked this better.."

Jaebum sighs, the tiniest of smiles lingering on his lips. "I'm sorry Youngjae ah, I would love to spoil you as much as I could but I'm only a guy in university with an apartment to pay for as well as so many other things."

Youngjae smiled back, just as small. "It's okay hyung I understand."

Jaebum grinned widely, pulling Youngjae in for the biggest of hugs.

"I can still spoil you like this though can't I?" He asks, laughing softy, cuddling the small boy to no end.

And let's just say Youngjae seemed to be liking it much better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it ! sorry i forgot to post this a while back aa


	9. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE! > this chapter & chapter EIGHT. - !!!!!!! read that before you read this please !!!!!!!
> 
> (mostly because i had that chapter written and published on wattpad a whilee ago but i didn't even realise i never posted it here until i came to post this new chapter here)

Jaebum did not expect to be woken by the ever so familiar sound of his ringtone. He groaned and rolled onto his side, eyes barely open as he attempted to reach for the device.

Squinting at the bright screen, his eyes found green and his finger swiped over the colour, answering.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other side made Jaebum sigh.

"Yo Jaebum!"

"Mark?" Jaebum asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I think you're gonna have to come to work today. Boss said something about you having enough of a break. And besides, those kids from that local school are coming today. We got some volunteer to keep them intact but you've gotta come and save my ass with these books JB, or I'm not gonna be saving yours." Mark pleaded over the phone, and Jaebum knew he really had no choice.

Jaebum sighed deeply.

"Do you mind if I bring a certain someone along too?"

Mark laughed softly, "'Course not."

"See you soon then," Jaebum muttered, ending the call and rolling back onto his stomach, groaning softly.

-

Eventually Jaebum managed to wake up a sleepy Youngjae, preparing the two of them a quick breakfast while Youngjae was busy taking his bath. And _man,_ did the little puppy boy take his time there.

Jaebum swore that if he wasn't there to forcefully convince Youngjae to get out, the poor floppy eared hybrid would've drowned in Jaebum's own bathtub.

Jaebum had just finished up plating the poached eggs on toast, and quickly made his way to the bathroom. He cleared his throat and paused for a brief second, giving the door a few knocks.

"Youngjae?"

He heard some sort of thud come from inside the room, making him raise a brow.

"Oh! Y-yeah hyung?" Youngjae's voice was unusually high pitched.

"Ah, breakfast's ready so hurry up, I made eggs. And also, are you okay in there..?" Jaebum questioned, fingertips ghosting over the doorknob just in case Youngjae actually did manage to drown himself in the fairly tiny bathtub.

"Oh! Yep, everything's great hyung, I'll be out in a minute." He heard a slightly shaky voice reply from behind the door.

Jaebum, still feeling skeptical, questioned the boy further,"You sure about that?"

"100 percent!!" Youngjae exclaimed, before Jaebum heard another splash.

Jaebum muttered an "alright" and turned around to leave to the kitchen.

-

Turns out Youngjae is just a big klutz when it comes to, almost everything.

Jaebum would say everything but he doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings here.

And so here were are, as a nervous Youngjae quickly eats his breakfast in the kitchen and Jaebum on the other hand, is cleaning up the soapy, bubbly, _wet_ mess in the bathroom.

Jaebum should probably teach him how much of the bubble bath you're supposed to add, and how much water you're supposed to fill the tub with. But there's no time for that now.

Finishing up, Jaebum wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Youngjae? You done?" He called from the hall.

"Yeah Hyung!" Youngjae replied, voice still nervous.

Jaebum sighed and made his way to the kitchen, watching as Youngjae was placing his dishes in the sink.

He rushed over to his side just in case he somehow managed to break them.

Not just the dishes, but possibly the sink too.

Afterwards, the two stood in front of the front door, Jaebum eyeing Youngjae for a minute. "You're all ready right?"

Youngjae nodded furiously, "These are all clean I swear!" He gestured to his attire.

Jaebum chuckled, "Don't worry, I believe you. Anyway, you're coming to work with me."

Youngjae's jaw dropped.

"W-work?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Jinyoung told me he used to take you to the café he worked at sometimes. Am I wrong?" Jaebum questioned, suddenly slightly worried.

"Oh! No, it's fine, I just- I kinda.." Youngjae trailed off, averting his gaze to the floor, ears drooping slightly.

Jaebum but his lip, placing his hands on Youngjae's shoulders, making the younger look back up to him, ears only slightly perking up.

"What is it?"

Youngjae sighed, looking up again. Tail making its way towards his wrist, wrapping around it gently.

"I uh, I hated that café. Y-you don't work there too right?!" He asked with mild panic, making Jaebum's heart ache.

"No, of course not! Why'd you hate it so much Youngjae ah?"

The puppy shifted his weight, nervously gripping his tail a little tighter.

"The people. Way too many. They all look at me and try to hug me and squish my cheeks. But then others look at me like I'm disgusting and, t-this one time, one of them told J-Jinyoung hyung to throw me out. Said he forgot to empty the trash, or something like t-that." The puppy boy croaked out, tears welling in his eyes.

Jaebum was heartbroken and quickly pulled Youngjae in for a hug. "I love you Sunshine, you don't deserve that. I swear I'll make sure it never happens again? Okay? You're beautiful, you're not even close to trash, or anything like it. You're adorable, and those people who squished your cheeks? If they make you uncomfortable I'll make sure no one does it? I work at a library Sunshine, it's usually a desert unless it's exam time. Which it's not. So apart from a few little kids and some old people, there's hardly a soul there. Does that make you feel better?"

Youngjae sniffled, burying his tear streaked face into Jaebum's button up shirt. "Y-yeah.."

His soft voice was barely heard but Jaebum heard it. He heard it loud and clear.

-

The two arrived at the library fairly quickly, and Youngjae was still nervous. The moment they stepped out of the car, he was glued to Jaebum's side. Hand in hand, tail extremely close to his body, floppy brown ears quivering.

All features of an anxious, afraid Youngjae.

Jaebum smiled softly, gripping the boy's hand tighter.

They walked in and were immediately greeted with literal silence.

A few murmurs and whispers of the children in the kids corner, being dutifully monitored by a volunteer.

Meanwhile, Jaebum noticed Mark at the counter, helping an old lady issue her book.

Apart from the volunteer and Mark himself, no one was on duty.

Glancing at the huge cart of un-shelved books and the box that contained more right next to it, Jaebum could understand why Mark called him in.

Gently tugging Youngjae along to the counter, Jaebum grinned, turning around to look at him.

"See? Not so bad is it?"

Youngjae smiled a little, shaking his head. His ears were in their normal Youngjae state, tail wagging softly behind him.

"It's actually peaceful, I like it here."

Jaebum laughed, "That's why I got a job here."

Once they reached the counter, Mark was bidding the lady farewell, wishing her a nice day. The second after, he glanced at Jaebum, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips.

"Finally! Gosh Jaebum, I thought you'd never come. I've got all these books that need shelving and I can't get around to doing it cause sooner or later some old person stands confused at the counter and calls out for the librarian. Which is me, and you. But you're never around are you?" He sighed again. "Well at least you're here now. Get to work kid."

Jaebum's eye twitched. "I'm not a kid, you better be thankful I finally showed up."

Mark chuckled darkly. "Yeah and you better be thankful I kept your pay cheque in check.."

Jaebum grinned a little, raising his brow. "Was the pun inten—"

"No, no it wasn't. Gosh, go shelf these books JB." Mark replied, sighing for the nth time that day, hand running through his blonde bleached hair.

"'Course Mark hyung." Jaebum smirked, shifting aside, Youngjae coming into Mark's view.

The blonde's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the sight.

"Wha—Jaebum? Isn't that, a hybrid?"

Jaebum chuckled. "You know my friend Jinyoung? You know how I said I couldn't come to work for a while because I'm doing him a favour? Well here it is."

Mark laughed in disbelief. "So he left the poor thing here?"

Jaebum sighed, "Jinyoung didn't have a choice. He had to move back, and you know his family is.."

Mark nodded, turning his attention back to Youngjae, who was nervously playing with his hands.

"So what's the cutie's name?"

Jaebum glared at Mark for a moment, but was caught off guard when he heard a sweet voice fill the air.

"Y-Youngjae."

Mark raised his eyebrow, "Hm?"

"It's my n-name.."

Mark squealed, clapping his hands together. "He's so cute JB! Keep him forever please, and if you don't, I'll take him from you."

"Don't you dare Mark." Jaebum replied with venom in his voice.

"Man, I'm suddenly unsure about this, but Youngjae, you stay behind the counter with Mark alright? He can give you something to read if you want. I'll be out and about shelving books if you really need me alright?" He smiled at the younger, holding his hand in his own for just a second.

Youngjae's cheeks flushed a soft pink, tail wagging more eagerly. "Okay hyung, do your best." He smiled.

Jaebum left, feeling giddy, which was pretty unnatural for him, but then again, nothing's ever been the same since Youngjae. So he let the feeling slide.

He grabbed the cart and pushed it towards the hundreds of shelved books, determined to get done quickly.

-

Meanwhile, Youngjae was seated comfortably in a chair behind the counter with Mark. The boy had some random book in his hands and was reading it with a lot more interest than you'd think.

Mark walked up to the boy, ready to ask him a few questions. "Hey You—"

"Excuse me sir?" Oh great, another elderly woman trying to figure out how to issue a book.

Mark cursed to himself, quickly making his way to the front, "Yes Ma'am? How may I help you?"

"I don't know how that scanner thing works.. What you call it..?"

Mark sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

-

It was about an hour later and Youngjae had just finished the book he was reading. It wasn't too long, probably meant for young teenagers or the like, but he hadn't read too many books in his time.

Jinyoung had a few but they were all boring, and Youngjae rarely saw any at Jaebum's even though ironically he works at a library. Textbooks don't count either.

He closed the book, placing it back on the front desk where he had got it from. Looking up to see Jaebum, sweating slightly, trying to balance himself on a ladder to shelf a book.

Youngjae giggled quietly as he watched. Who would've been able to issue a book stored so high up? Probably someone determined Youngjae assumed.

Jaebum was standing on his tippy toes and was carefully leaning forward to place the book on the shelf, but his grip must've faltered because the next thing he saw was the book tumbling to the ground.

He sighed in annoyance. He'd have to climb all the way down from this height and get all the way back up on some cheap, wobbly ladder.

Life seems to hate him at that exact moment.

Youngjae was watching the whole scene unfold. He glanced at Mark, who was still trying to help out a little child. So worriedly, Youngjae lifted the desk separating his space from the whole library and dashed out.

He quickly made his way towards Jaebum. The older was suprised to see him, "Youngjae? What are you doing I told you not to come here..?" Jaebum questioned, just about to climb down another step.

"Hyung! It's okay don't climb down, I've got the book, don't worry." Youngjae smiled, frantically grabbing the book, leaning up to hand it to Jaebum.

Jaebum looked down at the adorable puppy boy beneath him, "Ah, Youngjae you didn't have to help, I would've got it just fine."

Youngjae smiled, "It's okay hyung don't worry."

Jaebum then panicked slightly.

Youngjae was the biggest klutz he knew.

This was the worst possibly situation to be in.

_Shit._

Youngjae was struggling to balance on his tippy toes as he attempted to hand the book to Jaebum, and Jaebum reluctantly tried to grab it, but then Youngjae lost his balance and everything came crashing down on the two of them.

Jaebum freaked, and in a last minute attempt to save the younger from injury, shielded him with his body.

But with some kind of luck from the gods, the ladder has tumbled the opposite way and only a few books from Jaebum's cart had fallen.

Jaebum had his eyes squeezed shut, bracing himself for the impact that just never came.

He turned his head and opened his eyes, looking at the ladder and his books.

_Thank goodness._

Is all that was coursing through his mind, until he turned back to look beneath him.

The prettiest face in the whole world, was practically an inch away from his own.

Wide, scared brown eyes, quivering lips and pale skin. A cute button nose and this adorable mole underneath that right eye.

Not to mention the sweet little ears adorning his head.

This right here? An angel perhaps. I mean he must be, right?

Youngjae.

The fearful look in those eyes hurt Jaebum's heart, and even though it was all okay, he wanted it to go away as soon as possible.

So he tried cheering him up in the quickest way possible.

Filling in that gap of a mere inch.

Those soft lips _finally_ touching his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aa where have I been ?? I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. life's been super busy with school and I have exams next term yet I'm already studying yikes. I'd sit down to write this chapter and then something comes up or I remember a deadline and I'm gone. but I finally had the chance to write up 2.2k words and I'm proud of it.  
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and I hope I can update more sooner.
> 
> yikes i'm sorry again for forgetting to post chapter eight a while back and making this a double update. hopefully you didn't read this chapter before you realized you had to read eight first.
> 
> anyway, thank you guys !! - also not edited, excuse any mistakes. :)


	10. ten

"Hey JB, I heard a crash here and Youngjae ran to you, is everything okay?" Mark asked, walking into the aisle filled with books.

His eyes widened with shock at what he saw, dropping the single book he had in his hand.

Jaebum was _kissing_ Youngjae.

The harsh sound of the book cover hitting the ground made Jaebum open his eyes, pulling away from the madly blushing puppy boy.

He looked up to see a shocked Mark with an empty hand and a worn book lying on the floor.

"M-Mark.." Jaebum began.

"I can't believe you." Mark almost whispered.

Jaebum's eyes widened and he quickly opened his mouth to speak.

"You never told me you had _that_ kind of relationship with him! That's so cute! I can't believe some boring dude like you actually got someone to like him, it's a miracle. I need to tell Jackson right now!" Mark exclaimed.

Jaebum gulped, "W-wait, Mark." He said, standing up, walking up to the elder. "Please don't say anything to anyone, I'm in some kind of situation right now." He whispered.

Mark raised his eyebrow.

Jaebum sighed, "That was the first time I kissed him. We're both shocked, so incase Jinyoung gets the news and flies back to kill me, please don't say anything about this to anyone." He said in a hushed voice.

Mark blinked in surprise, nodding. "Oh, sure. I had no idea.." He trailed off, leaning down to pick the book up. He backed away, running back to the counter and Jaebum sighed.

Jaebum turned to face Youngjae who was sitting upright on the floor, completely pink cheeks and wide eyes.

Jaebum felt the blush creeping up his neck as he looked at the younger boy, so he took a deep breath, walking up to him and crouching down.

He felt horrible, forcing that on the younger who probably didn't even know what a kiss was until this point.

He saw the puppy boy trembling slightly, his lips quivering.

Jaebum's heart ached.

"Youngjae I'm so sor—"

He was cut off with a pair of extremely soft lips pressing against his own this time.

Jaebum's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, but he held the younger's sides, pressing his lips back.

Youngjae pulled back after a brief moment, his tail curling around his neck as he looked down at the ground.

"Y-Youngjae?"

Youngjae squeaked and buried his face in his hands.

Jaebum was confused for a second, and he gently tugged the younger boy's hands away from his face, tiling his chin up to face him.

"Hey, you were okay with that? You liked it?" Jaebum asked gently, his hand rubbing the younger's back softly.

Youngjae was blushing madly at that point, nodding his head, his tail completely coiled around his leg at that point.

Jaebum smiled fondly, his heart swelling. He sat himself down properly and pulled the smaller boy into his lap. He hugged him, holding him close, resting his head on top of the others, being careful to avoid his ears.

"You wanna talk about this at home?" He asked in a quiet voice, nuzzling his nose into the puppy boy's soft hair.

He felt Youngjae nod, and that was all he needed.

Jaebum carefully stood up, helping Youngjae up himself. The younger's eyes seemed to be glued to the ground the whole time, so Jaebum held his hand in his own, giving it a small squeeze every now and then.

-

The two eventually made it back to Jaebum's apartment. The younger usually would've been conversing the whole way back, but he was quiet today. And if Jaebum didn't know why, he would've been seriously worried.

Jaebum took off his jacket, leaving it on the counter. "Hey, Youngjae? Let me just get changed alright? I'll be back soon, just wait here."

The younger nodded slowly, heading to the couch, plopping down.

Jaebum smiled softly, heading down the hall.

-

Jaebum came back fairly quickly, and he sat himself next to Youngjae on the sofa. Some old kdrama was playing on the TV, so Jaebum reached for the remote and switched it off.

He then turned to face Youngjae, who was still staring at the blank screen. Knees pulled up to his chest, ears quivering slightly.

Jaebum reached for his hand, holding it in his own.

"You alright?"

Youngjae nodded.

"Words Jae," Jaebum sighed, tracing his fingers over the younger's knuckles.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just.." He trailed off.

Jaebum gave him a worried look, "You're just what?"

And he wasn't expecting the smaller boy to hug him tightly, burying his face into his chest.

He mumbled something that Jaebum couldn't quite make out.

He wrapped his arms around the boy, sitting himself properly so he could hold him closer. "What was that?"

He felt Youngjae push his head further into his chest, "Embarrased," Jaebum could just make him out muttering.

Jaebum chuckled softly, rubbing his back. "I'm just as embarrassed as you are darling." He joked, resting his chin on the puppy boy's head.

He heard a small giggle from the younger and it made Jaebum smile. "So Youngjae, do you like me in that kind of way?"

He felt the boy stiffen, and Jaebum rubbed his back a few more times. "Don't be shy sunshine, I need to know or this'll get worse," He whispered.

Youngjae pulled away from the embrace, looking Jaebum straight in the face.

"Hyung," Youngjae began, cheeks already flushing pink again.

Jaebum hummed in response.

"I'm in love with you."

Jaebum had the biggest grin on his face.

"You're so cute baby."

Youngjae squeaked and turned the opposite way, burying his face in the pillows, tail sticking out and wagging gently.

Jaebum smiled fondly, crawling across so he was just hovering over the chocolately brown ears.

"I love you too sunshine." He whispered, gently stroking his hair.

He felt Youngjae flinch, and he noticed his tail wagging more eagerly than before. Jaebum grinned happily, Youngjae was so adorable he wasn't sure if he could take it.

Jaebum glanced up at the clock on the wall while he caressed the younger's hair, scratching behind his ears every once and a while.

"You want dinner now sunshine?"

Youngjae groaned. He didn't feel like tasteless soup again.

"I'll make your favourite this time." Jaebum chuckled.

Youngjae shot up from his original position, tail wagging happily. A huge smile adorning his face.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Jaebum laughed.

\- - -

The two ended up having dinner on the couch together, watching some old cliche romance movie that Youngjae kept gagging at.

"The plot is so stupid! It's obvious she's going back to the first guy, she's using the other dude." Youngjae sighed, taking another bite of his food.

Jaebum simply laughed, ruffling the boy's hair. "Well some people are into this believe it or not Jae,"

Youngjae scoffed, "Only you probably,"

Jaebum faked a hurt expression, bringing his hand to his chest. "Don't mock my love for cliche romance Youngjae."

The puppy boy simply grinned, leaning into his hyung.

-

It was when Youngjae had fallen asleep while watching the movie and when Jaebum carried him back to his room,to tuck him in bed, that the thought struck him.

He quickly made his way to his own bedroom, picking up his cellphone, dialling a number.

_"Hello?"_

Jaebum grinned.

_"Hey Jinyoung, I have something I need to tell you."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i'll post my chapters on wattpad and i only remember to remember to upload them on ao3 like 3394034 years later so i'm sorry i made you all wait so long ! :( 
> 
> i hope you enjoy the chapter nonetheless <3


	11. eleven

 

"What is it Jaebum?"

Jaebum laughs before he speaks.

"There's no easy way to say this, but,"

He stops, noticing how shaky his voice sounded over the line. Jinyoung on the other hand simply wondered if it was just a connection problem.

Jaebum cleared his throat and went for it.

"I love Youngjae."

He hears Jinyoung take a breath of air before speaking. "Me too! Isn't he just the cutest? My little brother is so adorable, tell him I said hi too, is he with you?"

Jaebum groaned. Jinyoung took that the complete wrong way.

"Uh.. no he's asleep," Jaebum muttered, taking a seat down on his bed.

"Ah, well tell him in the morning alright? I'll try to call if you're not going anywhere!" Jinyoung suggested, sounding so happy that you could almost hear him smile over the phone.

"Sure," Is all Jaebum managed to get out, still wanting to tell Jinyoung the truth.

"So anyway, Jaebum, I was going to tell you that I tried this amazing new dish the oth—"

"Jinyoung." Jaebum groans, getting slightly annoyed.

"Oh, yeah?"

"I didn't mean I love Youngjae like a brother, I'm in love with Youngjae."

The line went silent for a while.

"Jaebum, you... W-What?"

"I kissed him, he kissed me. We kissed, basically." Jaebum bluntly adds, frankly not caring too much about how over the top Jinyoung might be after hearing the news.

"..Im Jaebum. Out of everyone in the world, you manage to fall in love with Youngjae... You kissed him, you ruined my angel's innocence.."

Jaebum inwardly groaned at what was coming next.

"Die."

Jaebum flinched at how deathly horrifying Jinyoung's voice sounded.

He then heard a giggle and Jaebum let out a sigh of relief. "I'm kidding! If you do anything to him, I'm ready to skin you alive and feed you to a shark."  He says, voice sickly sweet over the phone line.

"But seriously, Jaebum, if I could, I would storm over there right now and take him away, but you're all I have. Just— Please don't do anything stupid."

"I wouldn't dream of it   
Jinyoung, you know that." Jaebum sighed, a soft smile painting his features as he thought of the soft brown hair and bright chocolate coloured eyes.

"You sound so whipped Jaebum, I'm kind of surprised.." Jinyoung muttered, slightly amused.

"He's adorable." Jaebum says grinning, biting his lip softly while he stared up at the blank ceiling.

"Wait, Jaebum. You didn't, do 'that' with him right? Right?!"

Jaebum choked on air.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you did Im Jaebum, please tell me you didn't.." Jinyoung says, worry in his voice.

"Of course not Jinyoung!" Jaebum replies, slightly louder than necessary, flinching at his own tone.

"Wow wow, okay calm down. I was just checking because if you did, I would have gladly skinned you alive." Jinyoung states, his voice going back to that sweet yet terrifying tone.

Before Jaebum had a chance to voice his reply, he heard a soft creak coming from his bedroom door, making him sit up in curiosity.

"Jaebum are you ther—"

Jaebum noticed soft tufts of brown hair peeking from behind the door, followed by an all too familiar little ear, and soon enough, all of Youngjae.

"H-Hyung.."

Jaebum placed his phone on the bedsheets, standing up to get to Youngjae's side.

"Everything okay?" he asked him, hand automatically making its way to the younger boy's cheek, caressing it softly.

"Something loud woke me up, think it was you.." The puppy boy trails off, rubbing his eyes, trying his best to keep them open.

Jaebum mentally slapped himself for responding so loud to Jinyoung.

And speaking of, Jinyoung was still on the line.

"...Jaebum? Is that Youngjae? What's going on?"

Jaebum sighed and faced Youngjae properly. "You're still tired right sunshine?" He asked him, hand cupping his cheek.

Youngjae responded with a gentle nod, almost tripping over his feet as he tried to get closer to Jaebum.

Jaebum chuckled and picked up the younger, Youngjae wrapping his legs around Jaebum's waist as he made his way to the bed. He sat Youngjae down on the opposite side, tucking him into the covers, before laying next to him, picking up the phone.

"You still there Jinyoung?"

"Is Youngjae there?" The other questions, sounding so excited to talk to him.

"Yeah, he's really sleepy though." Jaebum pulls the phone away from his ear to look over at Youngjae.

"Hey sunshine, wanna talk to Jinyoungie?" He asks him, hand gently threading into his hair.

He grinned as Youngjae nodded into his pillow, and Jaebum simply put the phone on speaker.

"Youngjae ah! How're you doing my adorable dongsaeng? I love you so much, I hope Jaebum's taking good care of you, is he?"

Jaebum rolled his eyes at Jinyoung's words.

"Jaebum hyung makes me amazing soup." Is all Youngjae mumbles, as he lifts his head. Yawning straight after, burying his face into the pillows.

"What- Jaebum? Youngjae hates soup..." Jinyoung's voice trailed off, completely awestruck.

"He used to. Still hated it until I found out his favourite."

He heard Jinyoung gasp softly over the line, emitting a chuckle from Jaebum.

"I swear to god, Jaebum, if you don't tell me what soup that is right now—"

Jaebum heard a sound over the line, a muffled voice in the background, and a quick reply from Jinyoung.

"Gosh, I have to get going now, we're talking about this later Jaebum, got that?" Jinyoung asks playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, see you Jinyoung." Jaebum laughs softly, ending the call.

He places the phone on the bedside table, flicking off the table lamp, turning around and pulling the covers over him.

He's faced with a sleepy Youngjae, eyes fighting to stay open.

"Hyung.."

Youngjae's voice was soft and needy, the smallest hint of a pout forming on his lips.

Jaebum chuckled fondly, pulling the smaller boy closer to his body, wrapping his arms around the younger.

He feels something soft and velvety caressing the side of his leg as Youngjae curled into his embrace. The tips of his cocoa coloured ears gently tickled at the older's chin, making him smile.

"Goodnight baby."

Youngjae simply responds by burying his face further into Jaebum's chest.

-

It was in the afternoon the next day that Youngjae answered the call.

Yes Youngjae.

Jaebum was still at uni, and he would've been back in an hour, maybe only half.

Youngjae spent his few hours without Jaebum doing various things, ranging from taking a nap to watching TV and eating the lunch that Jaebum always kindly prepares for him.

No one ever calls Jaebum on his landline so Youngjae was slightly worried about answering, although he did it anyway.

"Hello?" Youngjae squeaks, heart beating erratically.

"Youngjae." The puppy boy's face softens at the sound of Jaebum's voice, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Hi hyung," Youngjae cheerfully greets him, and Jaebum chuckles softly over the line.

"I have to stay here really late today sunshine, Mark hyung's gonna come over and look after you for a bit alright? He'll make you dinner and help you out with anything you neeed. I'll be back super late."

Jaebum heard Youngjae whining over the line, and he felt guilty, but he couldn't just leave his group.

They've been working on a group project that makes up most of their final grade. Due tomorrow morning, they're all making last minute attempts to make it the best it can be.

"I'm sorry sunshine, I'll make it up to you tomorrow and get you whatever you want for dinner!" Jaebum grins, trying to cheer up the younger over the line.

"O-okay, hyung..." Youngjae sighs, a small pout forming on his face.

"Mark will be over in about 20 minutes, I already called him. Stay safe okay?" Jaebum tells him, the concern in his voice clearly showing.

"I will hyung! I love you."

Those three words made Jaebum's heart swell with adoration for the puppy boy, and he grins even wider before replying.

"I love you too sunshine."

-

Mark really did come over in 20 minutes and Youngjae opened the door, slightly nervous.

He wasn't exactly a people person, or hybrid for that matter, but he knew Mark was someone he could trust.

Hopefully.

"Hey Youngjae! I'm here saving Jaebum's ass again, tell me if you want anything." He smiled, ruffling the puppy boy's hair before taking a seat on the couch.

"Alright," Youngjae muttered, surprised at how simple Mark managed to make things.

It was only after about 2 hours of watching TV and Mark texting on his phone and a few emptied bags of chips, that it was dinner time for Youngjae.

"Uh, Mark hyung.. Jaebum hyung said you'd make me dinner?" Youngjae says nervously, curling his tail around his leg.

He looked a bit confused before groaning, "Gosh, JB never said this was apart of the deal."

Youngjae laughed softly and Mark looked at him with a grin, "But sure thing kiddo, I don't mind."

-

Mark, as Youngjae had learned, probably couldn't even make a decent cup of ramen noodles.

I mean he tried with his fried rice, keyword, tried.

It was a good effort, was all that Youngjae could conclude.

He ate the food with no complaints though, knowing that asking for anything else may have resulted in even worse foods. Or even a sick stomach.

Youngjae jumped as he heard a sharp knock on the door, and a quick glance at the clock on the wall proved it wasn't Jaebum at all.

Mark casually made his way over, unlocking the door and swinging it open.

A grin spread on Mark's face as he was enveloped in a hug, a kiss being pressed to his lips.

"Hey Markie," the man with beached blonde hair smiled.

Mark quickly turned around, practically beaming.

"I got kinda bored so I invited my boyfriend over for a bit. Youngjae, this is Jackson! Jackson, this is Youngjae, Jaebum's hybrid boyfriend." He said chuckling at the last part.

Jackson grinned and walked up to Youngjae, extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you Youngjae," He said softly.

Youngjae's all droopy ears and reddened cheeks as he shakily extends his arm.

"Y-Youngjae.."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did the thing where i update on wattpad asap and only update ao3 like weeks after i need to stop this habit.


	12. twelve

 

"Gosh he _is_ cute! No wonder Jaebum didn't want to come to the party," Jackson commented, eyeing the hybrid from head to toe.

"Obviously! Look at him!" Mark exclaimed, gesturing to the bashful boy. A soft pink tinted his cheeks while his tail wrapped around his wrist, lips curling into a nervous smile.

Before Youngjae could say anything, Mark's eyes brightened. "Oh right, Youngjae I brought you a couple of books!" Mark said, rushing over to the bag he brought over, pulling out a pile of books in an assortment of different colours.

Youngjae looked at him in confusion, tilting his head as his ear flopped with it. Mark laughed and picked up all the books, making his way to the younger boy to ruffle his hair.

"I saw how much you liked that one book at the library, so I figured I'll lend you some of my own, I own the whole series." Mark smiled, poking the hybrid's nose, Youngjae grinned widely, gladly taking the books from Mark's hands.

"Really? This is all for me?" He asked ecstatic, tailing wagging between his legs as his ears perked up again.

"Of course, you can go into your room and read okay? Call if you need anything, or just come here." Mark smiled reassuringly, patting the younger's back as he guided him  
to his room.

"No wonder... He's totally Jaebum's type." Jackson commented, watching the puppy hybrid trailing down the short corridor.

"Jaebum has a type?" Mark asked surprised. "I always thought he was some quiet mysterious guy who didn't want anything to do with love, or something emo like that."

Jackson chuckled and sat on the cough next to Mark. "Nah, you can tell he what his type is, and Youngjae is literally it."

Mark raised his eyebrows but didn't question it further, proceeding to rest his head on Jackson's shoulder as they absentmindedly watched TV.

Jackson wrapped an arm around the older boy, pulling him close to his chest and the two stayed cuddled like that for a while. Give or take a few minutes and suddenly their arms were all over each other. Kissing and touching whatever they could reach.

There weren't really any words needed. The couple hadn't been able to spend enough time together. Jackson knew that this was an opportunity, and he shouldn't let it go to waste.

The two had ended up in a heated makeout session, and it definitely wasn't ending anytime soon.

-

Meanwhile in his room, Youngjae had already finished reading one of the books Mark got him.

The little hybrid ended up needed to make a quick trip to the restroom so he did, and he stepped out into the hallway to some baffling sounds.

_"Gosh Mark, if you keep doing that I won't be able to stop myself.."_

_"Jackson, Please—"_

Youngjae's ears perked up and he quietly tip toed his way down the corridor, peering around the wall.

There he saw Mark and Jackson kissing each other like there was no tomorrow, arms wrapped around each other, disheveled hair and flushed skin.

Speaking of flushed skin, Youngjae's skin did the exact same. His cheeks tinted with colour as he let out a small squeak.

He was going to ask Mark for a snack since he couldn't reach them himself, but he really didn't know what to do at this point.

He was pretty he's not supposed to interrupt whatever they're doing.

Youngjae quickly turned around and dashed into his room in an act of panic.

He went for the phone that Jaebum recently bought him only around a few days ago.

He dialled Jaebum's number, holding the device to his ear with shaky hands as he waited for a reply.

_"Youngjae?"_

"Hyung!"

 _"Youngjae what's wrong?"_ Jaebum clearly sounded concerned so Youngjae tried to make it quick.

"Um, um.. Mark hyung and Jackson hyung are-"

_"Jackson? Since when did Jackson get there? Did Mark invite him?"_

Youngjae squeaked, "Uh, yeah b-but anyway hyung they're doing something weird on the couch. I wanted some snacks but I think it'd be bad to interrupt.."

 _"Wait what?! What the heck are they doing?"_ Jaebum asked in panic. Mostly because if they were about to do something like getting it on in his living room, on his couch and in front of _Youngjae_ , he'd personally kill them both.

"Um, they keep kissing but it's really rough and they're holding each other really tight. Then they started lifting each other's shirts but I don't know what's going on right now.." Youngjae trailed off.

 _"Wait, they're not naked right?! Right?"_ Jaebum asked in mild panic. He shoved himself into the corner of his college library, his peers staring at him oddly since he was almost yelling into his phone.

"I don't t-think so.." Youngjae was really clueless to what was happening.

 _"Youngjae go back to the living room and put your phone on speaker okay?"_ Jaebum asked him, sounding exasperated.

The puppy boy hesitantly nodded, tapping the screen before making his way back to the living room. He held out his phone into the open space, squeezing his eyes shut for what was to come.

 _"YAH! MARK, JACKSON! STOP MAKING OUT ON MY GODDAMN COUCH!"_ Jaebum yelled from the other end of the line, the speaker effect giving him a lot more volume.

Both Mark and Jackson shot up from the couch, completely embarrassed at the situation. Even more so once they saw Youngjae there with a slightly panicky look on his face.

"Shit! Gosh Jackson, I told you not to-" Mark began to speak, pulling his shirt back on, pressing his hands on his cheeks.

Jackson didn't take it as bad, simply shrugging it off and fixing his hair. "Eh, Jaebum will probably give us some lecture and then let us off the hook. We'll be fine sweetheart." Jackson winked, pulling on his vest.

"Gosh, Youngjae did you all see that?" Mark asked, and freaked when Youngjae nodded.

"I'm so sorry! Did you want to ask me something?" He asked clearly still embarrassed but attempting to cover it.

"Um, I just wanted some snacks but I didn't know what you guys wer—"

 _"Mark! Seriously?"_ Jaebum was still on the line, and Youngjae simply handed it to Mark.

 _"What were you thinking Mark?"_ Jaebum asked, annoyed as heck. _"This boy's as innocent as it gets! Even if his innocence disappears, I don't want it to be like this."_ Jaebum sighed annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry JB, it just kinda happened you know?"

 _"Purposely inviting Jackson 'just kinda happened?'"_ Jaebum asked him skeptically.

It turned into a 10 minute lecture over the phone for both Mark and Jackson, mostly Jackson though since he was identified as the one who started it.

Youngjae meanwhile was happily munching on his snacks he wanted to get in the first place.

Of course the whole scene was shocking but he really didn't think of it too much. It was much less important than whatever's going on the book series he was currently reading. Curled up on the corner of the couch, reading the second of the books Mark lent him.

A few minutes after the call with Jaebum ended, Jackson ended up helping himself to the food in the fridge while Mark flicked through the endless amount of channels on the TV.

"Hey, Mark, what's the time?" Jackson asked, munching on a piece of toast that he had just taken out of the toaster.

"It's 11:32pm, Jaebum's gonna be back in about an hour, maybe half," Mark replied, finally stopping on a channel he seemed to want to watch.

"Shit really? I should probably go before he kicks my ass then." Jackson says shoving the rest of the bread into his mouth, munching quickly.

Mark chuckled and nodded, "You probably should."

Youngjae let out a giggle too, his heart instantly warming at the thought of seeing Jaebum after a long day.

He missed his warm hugs and caresses along with the small kisses he loved to pepper over Youngjae's face.

It's a small habit, but Youngjae always noticed that Jaebum would either end his kiss-attack with a peck on the nose, which he knew made Youngjae's features scrunch up into the cutest expression.

Youngjae missed those dearly and he knew he didn't have long to wait but the whole day felt like _forever._

"I'm heading off then, bye Youngjae!" Jackson waved, grinning at the puppy boy.

Youngjae's soft brown ears perked up and he waved back, tail wagging gently, "See you hyung!"

Jackson then bid his farewells to Mark, pressing a chaste kiss on the older boy's lips before exiting through the door.

-

It was only around 20 minutes later when Youngjae heard the familiar jingle of the keys and the knob turning.

The puppy boy shot out of his seat and immediately went to the front door, where he was greeted by a tired but smiling Jaebum.

"Hey baby," he grinned softly, bringing his hand up to lightly touch Youngjae's cheek.

"Hyung!" Youngjae squealed, wrapping his arms around Jaebum in a tight embrace, tail wagging enthusiastically.

Jaebum laughed and pressed a kiss on Youngjae's forehead, Jaebum wrapping his arms around the small of Youngjae's back.

"Missed you so much," Youngjae mumbled into the fabric of the older's shirt.

"I missed you too sunshine," Jaebum smiled, stroking his back gently.

They pulled away and Youngjae immediately took Jaebum's bag from him, dashing to the older's bedroom to place it in his room.

Meanwhile Jaebum looked at Mark with raised eyebrows.

"Jackson huh?"

Mark flushed bright red.

"Look, I bet if that was you and Youngjae in my apartment you'd do the same!" Mark pointed out, flustered.

Jaebum almost gasped, "Don't bring Youngjae into this! He didn't even know what you guys were today."

Mark rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well I'm talking about future circumstances."

"I can't believe you tainted him like that. I'm gonna murder Jackson if I see him again." Jaebum muttered through gritted teeth.

"Ah, I'll tell him not to leave his house for about a year or so then." Mark replied, laughing.

Youngjae came back and the older two only talked a little bit longer before Mark announced he had to go and left.

Jaebum shut the door and turned to beam at Youngjae, making his way towards him to lean down and press a soft kiss against his lips.

"Hi sunshine," he grinned.

"Hi hyung," Youngjae replied with a giggle, poking his hyung's nose, tail wagging gently.

Jaebum was about to speak but Youngjae let out a long yawn, rubbing his eyes and letting his ears droop slightly.

"Tired sweetheart?" Jaebum asked softly, holding the boy in his arms.

Youngjae only nodded.

"Try to get ready for bed okay? I'll take a shower and join you real quick and we can cuddle till we fall asleep, is that okay?" Jaebum asked, smiling at his adorable little sunshine.

"That's okay hyung," Youngjae practically beamed, before rushing to the bathroom.

Jaebum chuckled and made his way back to his own room, entering the small ensuite he had to take a quick shower.

-

It was only an hour later when the two were completely tucked underneath the sheets of Jaebum's bed, Youngjae curled into Jaebum's side, ears tickling the older boy's chin.

Jaebum flinched the first time he felt it and brushed it off with a laugh. Proceeding to lovingly run his fingers through Youngjae hair.

He felt a tail brush against his leg and it made his smile even wider, falling asleep to the lulling sound of Youngjae's even breaths.

—;;

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is part of a double update, plus some big news in the latest chapter!!! make sure you're reading this one first :^)


	13. thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! THIS IS PART OF A DOUBLE UPDATE !!! 
> 
> ^ just letting you know, so make sure you read chapter 12 before this one! plus exciting news in the end notes :)

The next morning was quiet.

Jaebum woke up first, the warmth of Youngjae's body nestled against his was hard to leave, but he slipped out of bed anyway.

He made his way to the kitchen after freshening up, cooking up Youngjae's favourite for breakfast.

(It might have already been past noon but it didn't matter to him anyway)

Although, Jaebum was definitely surprised to feel a warm body gently pressing against his back while he was busy at the stove.

"Hyung.." Youngjae's voice was quieter than normal. He was always much more quieter during the mornings.

"Hm..?" Jaebum hummed, shifting the eggs in the pan, before turning around to a pouting Youngjae.

The hybrid's ears were drooping, tail curled around his leg while he looked up at Jaebum with wide eyes.

Jaebum placed his chin on the smaller boy's head, his jawline brushing against the softness of his ear. "What's up sunshine?" He asked softly, burying his nose into the fluffiness that was Youngjae's hair.

"You weren't there when I woke up," Youngjae admitted in a soft voice, that almost could've passed as a whisper.

Jaebum chuckled and pulled back only slightly, leaning back in to press a gentle kiss on the small hybrid's forehead.

Jaebum felt a grin form on his face as he noticed Youngjae's tail wagging softly.

"Sorry cutie, I got too caught up in making sure that this _angel,"_ He poked Youngjae's nose, "Had a perfect meal to wake up to." He finished, quickly turning back around to tend to the eggs.

Youngjae rolled his eyes a soft blush creeping up his neck, whining softly at the reply he received.

"Gosh hyung," He huffed out, pressing his face into Jaebum's back.

"These better be amazing eggs for it to be worth not waking up next to you." Youngjae declared, marching off with his famous pout, in the direction of the bathroom.

Jaebum laughed softly, but then realised he'd now have to cook his eggs at 5 star restaurant quality or Youngjae would throw a fit.

-

After their _breakfast_ at noon, Youngjae had officially declared the eggs worth waking up alone for.

"Not going through that again though," Youngjae huffed softly.

Jaebum only chuckled and complied with his request, ruffling his adorable hybrid's hair as Youngjae's ears perked up.

"You're so cute Youngjae," Jaebum said all of a sudden, grinning widely.

"Hyung.." Youngjae whined, cheeks tinting pink as he placed his hands on his face.

"My little sunshine is _so so_ cute," Jaebum states again, reaching to press a gentle kiss on Youngjae's lips.

The hybrid boy instinctively pressed into their kiss, gripping onto Jaebum's shirt. Prompting Jaebum to bring his arms around Youngjae's waist, pulling the puppy boy closer.

He pulled away from their kiss, planting a small peck on his nose before lovingly stroking his back.

Youngjae was practically sitting on Jaebum's lap, and by the soft, happy whines escaping his lips, it was obvious he wouldn't be getting off the older's lap any time soon.

-

It was evening when Jaebum received another call.

"Hello?"

_"Jaebum! I'm having a dinner at my place, wanna come? You can bring Youngjae."_

"Oh Mark! I uh, have nothing to really bring though.. What time to you want me to come? I can whip something up.."

_"No no it's fine JB! Don't worry about it, me and Jackson made enough food for all of us. No sweat. Yugyeom and Bam will be there too."_

"Oh, if you're sure then alright. I'll see you in about in hour."

Jaebum put down the phone, making his way to Youngjae who was curled up on the couch, draped in a blanket.

"Are you going somewhere hyung?" The small boy asked, gently rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah sunshine, we're going to Mark's for dinner. You wanna come right?" Jaebum asked, walking up to the puppy boy, caressing his ears for a moment.

His eyes lit up at that, and Youngjae sprung up from the couch in no time at all.

"Of _course_ hyung! C'mon help me pick an outfit!"

Jaebum chuckled and followed him to his room.

\- - -

"Jaebum, Youngjae! You're here!" Mark grinned, welcoming them with open arms at his doorstep.

"Yeah, sorry if we took a while." Jaebum replied, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"No, you're fine. Come on in," Mark smiled, gesturing to his hallway.

The two came inside and made their way to the living room.

There on the middle of the living room floor sat Bambam, Yugyeom and Jackson, laughing uncontrollably at who knows what.

"For _real_ Bam?" Yugyeom asked bewildered.

"Hey, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!" Bambam protested with flushed cheeks.

"Hey guys." Jaebum said with an amused smirk, "What's going on here?"

Jackson grinned, "We just started a game of truth or dare, Bambam had something _very_ interesting to share."

Jaebum raised his eyebrows, "And what was that..?"

Yugyeom laughed, "You gotta be here for the round if you really wanna know. Even Mark doesn't know what he said!"

Jaebum smirked, "Okay, sure we'll play."

He took Youngjae's hand and lead him to the empty spots within their circle, sitting down.

Mark took a seat opposite them, sighing. "I'll probably be playing on and off, I've gotta check on the food. And the game stops when we have dinner guys." He reminded them, annoyed he had to take the role of the sensible one.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Jackson muttered.

"Mark hyung! How about you first?"

Mark sighed, "Truth."

Bambam smirked. "What's one thing you genuinely hate about Jackson?"

Mark grinned, "Man that's easy. His laziness."

Yugyeom whined, "Aw man, I was hoping for something more deep than that.."

Mark rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Yugyeom, truth or dare?"

Yugyeom picked dare and had to crack a raw egg on his head because Mark was just that annoyed at him.

While Yugyeom was cleaning up, Youngjae leaned into Jaebum's side, tail brushing against the older's hip.

"Hyung," He whispered. "How do you play this...?" Youngjae asked, slightly nervous.

Jaebum looked down at the puppy boy, grinning before ruffling his hair. "It's nothing crazy don't worry, just pick either truth or dare. Truth means you need to answer a question, dare means you have to do what ever the person asks of you."

Youngjae nodded, but his lip was still quivering. "They won't make me do anything s-scary right..?" He asked, holding onto Jaebum's wrist.

Jaebum pulled Youngjae onto his lap, nuzzling his face into the puppy's neck, grinning as he let out a small whine.

"Course not, just maybe don't pick dare.. Stick to truths, it'll be easier."

He felt Youngjae nod, and his body relax slightly.

Once everybody had come back into the room, they were ready for another round.

Bambam was wiggling his eyebrows at Jaebum, and Youngjae simply blushed since he was still on the other's lap.

Yugyeom grinned, "Youngjae! Truth or dare."

Youngjae had jumped slightly at Yugyeom's voice but then spoke.

"Truth."

"Have you and Jaebum had sex?"

Youngjae was dumbfounded. "What's that?"

"Holy shit he really doesn't know. I thought it was a myth?!" Yugyeom said amazed.

Jaebum was ready to punch him. " _Kim Yugyeom,_ How the _heck_ did you think Youngjae's innocence was a _myth_?"

"I don't know I guess I was curious-"

Jaebum was seething with anger by this point but he wasn't going to anything, at least not with Youngjae still sitting on his lap, confused as ever.

A _ding_ was heard from the kitchen and Mark grinned nervously.

"Dinner's ready guys."

\- - -

Everyone tried to ignore what happened even though Youngjae still sat clueless, he ignored it as well.

Jackson and Bambam were talking about some new movie that Mark declared " _was stupid",_ and Yugyeom sat, too afraid to speak.

Jaebum was terrifying when he was angry really.

The food though, was pretty good and everyone commended Mark on his cooking skills.

He grinned and thanked everyone for coming and before they knew it, everyone was ready to get home.

\- - -

The journey back home to Jaebum's apartment had been silent, and Youngjae was slightly nervous.

When they made it back to his apartment, Jaebum took off his jacket, hanging it up on the rack.

"Get ready for bed Youngjae." He said with a quiet voice, rubbing his forehead.

"..Hyung," Youngjae gulped.

Jaebum looked at him.

"You're not angry right? You're not gonna.. make me sleep alone right?" He asked, on the brink of tears.

Jaebum's eyes widened and he quickly embraced the shaking boy, rubbing his back, holding him close.

"Of course not Youngjae. I would never. I'm sorry you thought that I was angry. I was, but not at you. I'm so sorry you felt that way." He whispered, smiling gently when he felt a tail curl around his thigh.

"T-thank you hyung."

\- - -

Once they were finally in bed, Youngjae was wide awake.

Jaebum had an arm wrapped around the other, dozing in and out of sleep. Jolting back up when he felt Youngjae move around.

"Hey hyung." Youngjae whispered in the dark.

Jaebum grunted softly and rubbed his eyes, opening them after. "Yeah sunshine?"

"So what _is_ sex?"

Jaebum groaned into his pillow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to make it clear i'm probably not writing smut because i don't think i could grasp what it is, and i feel like i'm smol n young so i shouldn't be writing it?? so if it does happen i'll just briefly mention it or something ??
> 
> ANYWAY IMPORTANT EXCITING STUFF:   
> i've got a new 2jae fic and man! i'm super excited about it omg. it's a fantasy au, and it's gonna be so so good i'm so excited honestly.
> 
> please check it out, it's called "saviours!"
> 
> anyway thank you guys so much!!


	14. fourteen

Youngjae gave Jaebum a weird look after the older boy groaned into his pillow.

"Youngjae... Do we really need to have this talk now?" Jaebum asked, sighing.

"What's so wrong with having it now?" The puppy boy asks, tilting his head innocently.

"Jae it's 3am." Jaebum began.

_"So_ _...?_ _"_

Jaebum groaned again. "Fine."

Youngjae grinned and let out a small cheer.

Jaebum looked at the smaller hybrid in disbelief, slightly disappointed with himself that he was about to ruin Youngjae's innocence.

He took a deep breath and began.

"Okay Youngjae, so when two people really love each other, they—"

-

By the time Jaebum's finished it's nearing 4am and Youngjae's staring at him with an amused look.

Jaebum looks at him confused. _"What?"_

"Hyung, what you just explained to me, isn't that just called _mating?"_

Jaebum choked on air.

_"Excuse me?_ _"_

Youngjae shrugged a little, a small grin on his face.

"You know, _mating_. What you literally just explained to me. I didn't know non-hybrids called it _sex._ "

Jaebum looked at Youngjae in pure disbelief. He really didn't believe this was happening.

Jaebum's cheeks were flushed red, looking at him in pure shock. "..So I went through all that embarrassment for _nothing?_ "

Youngjae burst into a fit of giggles, wrapping himself into the blankets.

"I guess, but it was kinda funny so I didn't stop you-" He laughed softly, turning himself around on the bed to face the opposite way.

Jaebum rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"You're gonna be the death of me Jae."

Though he was only met with the hybrid's soft breaths.

\- - -

It was the next day when Jaebum was curled up on the couch with Youngjae nestled into his side, that they got the call.

Jaebum had just got back from work, obviously having to take Youngjae with him (and Jaebum made sure the younger didn't cause any trouble).

His phone began ringing and he lazily reached for the device, swiping the screen and putting it again his ear.

"Hello?"

_"Jaebum!"_

It was Jinyoung.

"Jinyoungie? It's been a little while, how've you been?" Jaebum asked, looking down at Youngjae who's fluffy ears seemed to have perked up.

 _"Just fine! I've got super great news, is Youngjae there??"_ Jinyoung asked, and you could almost hear his smile through the phone.

"Yeah, he's right here."

_"Put me on speaker Jaebum!"_

"Okay okay," He complied, touching his screen.

_"Youngjae!"_

A smile spread across the hybrid boy's face.

"Jinyoungie hyung!" He squealed, tail wagging happily behind him.

"Guess what? I'm coming to visit you both!"

Their reactions? _Priceless._

Jaebum almost dropped his phone.

"Excuse me, _what?!_ "

Youngjae on the other hand jumped up off the couch and squealed with joy.

"Really?!"

_"Of course!!! I'm coming in the evening tomorrow, it's crazy I managed to get a flight but I'll only be with you for 5 days."_

Jaebum still couldn't grasp the situation, and Youngjae was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Uh, wow... Alright. See you tomorrow then. Text me the details so we can pick you up?" Jaebum finally answered, still recovering from the shock.

 _"Of course, thanks! I can't wait to see you Youngjae!!"_ Jinyoung called out, laughing softly.

"You too hyung!" Youngjae grinned.

He hung up and Jaebum sighed.

"Why didn't he tell me earlier?"

Youngjae paused his cheering and shrugged at Jaebum before grinning, "I'm super excited to see him!"

Jaebum groaned, "I know you are Jae, but sunshine... We've got about a day, maybe only half, to clean the apartment."

Youngjae's tail stopped wagging at that.

_Cleaning._

Youngjae's worst nightmare.

As a dog hybrid he loved playing and in doing so, Jaebum's apartment quickly became much more messier than it first was.

Jaebum got used to it of course, giving up cleaning every evening since Youngjae created the same mess each day.

"You're helping me Jae, this is your mess you know?" Jaebum stood up, running his fingers through his hair.

Youngjae pouted, sniffing slightly.

"..Fine."

Jaebum cooed at his expression and quickly leaned in to peck his pout.

"C'mon baby, I'll let you do whatever you want when you're finished. Cuddles? Kisses? A bath? Pizza?"

Youngjae's eyes lightened up at the suggestions and he nodded quickly.

The puppy boy was quick to get into the cleaning process and Jaebum chuckled, looking at the other on the floor, picking up the video games he made a mess of.

He smiled fondly, walking up to him, crouching down. Youngjae looked up at him, ears perking up in curiosity.

"What is it hyung?" He asked wide eyed.

Jaebum chuckled, eyes crinkling into crescents.

"Gosh, I love you."

He kissed Youngjae's lips softly, the hybrid shyly kissing back.

Jaebum pulled away with a slight smirk, "Let's hurry and finish this up okay sunshine?"

Youngjae nodded, cheeks tinted light pink.

"Yeah hyung."

-

After a long evening filled with kisses and cuddling and the best bubble bath Youngjae could've ever dreamed of, (not to forget the pizza), the two slept through the night like babies.

It was currently time for them to  
go pick up Jinyoung from the airport, and Jaebum was getting slightly nostalgic.

It reminded him of when they were sending Jinyoung off, all those months ago.

It was cold out, and Jaebum gave Youngjae a disapproving look when he saw the boy in a flimsy sweater and jeans.

He sighed and dragged the puppy boy to his bedroom, Youngjae whining slightly.

Jaebum pulled out a fluffy jacket, letting Youngjae put it on. He did up the zip for him and proceeded to pull a white fluffy scarf from his drawers.

He grinned at Youngjae's small pout, rubbing his nose against his. Resulting in a happy whine from Youngjae.

Jaebum chuckled and carefully wrapped the scarf around the hybrid's neck, smiling at him afterwards.

"You wearing socks?" Jaebum asked, looking down at the younger's feet.

"Yeah," Youngjae nodded.

Jaebum smiled, "Let's go get Jinyoung then."

-

The airport was definitely a crowded place today, despite the cold weather, many flights were still on schedule.

Jaebum pulled Youngjae to where they needed to wait, ignoring the few stares they got from passers by.

He saw Youngjae being intimidated by a middle aged woman, glaring at him.

It's obvious hybrids aren't favoured by everyone but, a little respect would go a long way.

Jaebum glared back at the woman, wrapping his arm around the hybrid's shoulder, pulling Youngjae to a more empty spot.

He looked up at the screen, and then smiled down at Youngjae.

"Jinyoungie should be here any minute now."

Youngjae's small frown turned into a bright grin, Jaebum's favourite. Jaebum then quickly held the smaller's hand in his own, rubbing it softly.

Youngjae tried not to let out a whine in public, but to him, Jaebum was so _warm._

So _wonderful_.

Of course Jinyoung had always been there for him, but Youngjae knows Jaebum is his home.

He leans on Jaebum's side, tail wagging happily, until he feels Jaebum nudge his hip.

Youngjae looks up and sees him.

_Jinyoung._

He spotted them rather easily and smiled widely, waving to them both.

He came over quickly and Youngjae ran up to him, enveloping him in a hug.

"Hyung hyung hyung!"

Jinyoung chuckled, hugging him back. "Hey Youngjae, how's my little brother been?"

Youngjae smiled at the words. Of course he wasn't really Jinyoung's brother but he's always felt like it, and he loves Jinyoung endlessly because of that.

"I'm super great hyung! How was your flight?"

"It was great Youngjae," He smiled, turning his gaze away from the hybrid and to Jaebum, who was making his way towards them.

"Jaebum!" Jinyoung grinned walking over to hug his best friend.

"Jinyoungie, it's been a while." Jaebum smiled, placing his hand on Youngjae's shoulder.

"It has, how's my little Youngjae been?"

Jaebum chuckled, "He's been wonderful."

They began walking towards the exit, Jaebum instinctively reaching for Youngjae's hand, but before he could, the puppy boy was off to Jinyoung's side.

He watched as Youngjae grasped Jinyoung's arm, looking up at him brightly, questions pouring out of his mouth.

Jaebum felt a pang of something inside of him, and he slowly closed his fist. Accompanying the two back to the car.

Once they reached there, Jaebum opened up the front passenger seat for Youngjae, where he always sat.

Youngjae looked at him for a brief moment, "Can I sit in the back with Jinyoungie hyung?"

Jaebum was definitely taken aback.

"Oh, sure.."

Youngjae grinned. "Thanks Jaebum hyung!" He turned back to Jinyoung who was smiling lovingly, listening to Youngjae banter about the most random things that had happened to him in the past few months.

Jaebum quietly sat in the driver's seat, starting up the car and driving them home.

Looking in the rearview mirror at Youngjae and Jinyoung's smiling faces, sparked some sort of emotion within him.

His chest felt heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)) so idk if this is drama but it's like slight drama also was there enough fluff in this chapter?? i wrote this after a pretty tiring day so i hope it's good!! thank you for all the support 


	15. fifteen

The three of them reached the apartment in a matter of time and Jaebum hastily helped Jinyoung carry his bags through the door.

Youngjae meanwhile was skipping behind them, tugging at Jinyoung's arm, wanting to show him everything he'd been doing lately. "Hyung! Come on~" He squealed, pulling him away. Jinyoung dropped his bag, shooting Jaebum a look of apology before running after Youngjae.

Jaebum looked at them with a sigh and picked up Jinyoung's bags, taking them to Youngjae's room.

Just another reason why Jaebum felt annoyed.

He groaned and made his way back to the living room, stopping in his tracks when he heard Youngjae's voice.

"Jinyoung hyung, look! This is that drama and Jaebum hyung always watch. It's super cringy but it's so funny-" Youngjae babbled on, continuing to show Jinyoung an array of things.

Jaebum decides there's no point in him going back so he retreats to his bedroom, slumping onto the bed. His body felt heavy and drained at the same time.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out, checking the message.

It was Jackson.

Not even replying to the text, Jaebum immediately goes for the call button and the other answers pretty quickly.

_"Hey Jaebum. I-"_

"What do I _do_ Jackson?" Jaebum asks, frustrated at how he was feeling inside.

 _"What happened? Are you okay?"_ Jackson's worried voice gets louder through the phone.

"I don't know anymore." Jaebum answers.

_"What's going on??"_

"Jinyoung's back to visit for a few days. The moment he got here, Youngjae and him have been stuck together like glue. Heck, Youngjae didn't hold my hand- He didn't even sit in the front with me!"

On the other side of the line, Jackson listens with an amused smile.

_"Right. So Youngjae's super happy about Jinyoung being back, so he's spending a lot of time with him and you're... Jealous?"_

Jaebum froze at the word. "Jealous?"

_"That's literally what you seem to be right now JB, don't even deny it."_

"I'm not denying it, I've just never really.. Felt jealous over anything before."

You could almost hear Jackson roll his eyes over the phone.

_"Of course you haven't."_

That still didn't answer Jaebum's question though.

"What do I do?"

On the other side of the phone, Jackson pursed his lips, as if contemplating.

 _"It's no fun if I tell you is it?"_ Jackson laughs and then hangs up the phone.

"Hey—" Jaebum looks down at his screen and groans.

**CALL HAS ENDED**

He grabs his pillow and groans into it, rolling onto his side and curling his arms around it. Pretending it was the adorable boy he loves so much, as he drifts asleep.

-

Jaebum awakes to the smell of mouthwatering food, and for a second, he thinks he's in a dream but then the reality hits him.

He slept through his usual time to cook dinner, and now Jinyoung's doing for him because Youngjae's hungry.

He clenched his teeth at that, and hastily got up from his bed, making his way down the hall to the kitchen area.

There he sees Jinyoung over the stove, cooking some kind of curry while Youngjae is seated at the small counter, swinging his legs off the chair.

"Oh hey Jaebummie!" Jinyoung grins, stirring the contents of the pot in front of him.

".. Hey," Jaebum mutters absentmindedly, going to Youngjae's side.

The puppy looks up at him with perked ears and a small smile.

"Hi hyung, did you have a good nap? You looked so tired I didn't wanna wake you, so I asked Jinyoung hyung to cook dinner.." He trailed off, staring up him.

Jaebum smiled softly, caressing the younger's cheek.

"It's fine sunshine, I'm glad you thought of me."

Youngjae giggles and his tail wags gently behind him. "Can Jinyongie hyung give me a bubble bath after this?"

And just when Jaebum thought Youngjae finally got over his _Jinyoung hyung_ phase. He felt like he just got slapped in the face.

Before Jaebum could open his mouth, a cheery "Of course!" came from Jinyoung and Jaebum was sent spiralling down the never ending stream of jealousy.

Jaebum looks away for a second, biting his lip before looking at Youngjae again.

"You don't want me to do it..?" Jaebum asks the younger boy, who looks at him with wide eyes.

"No! It's just, Jinyoung hyung hasn't done it in a long time and I missed it.."

Jaebum sighs, "Right. I'll be in my room, let me know when you're done Jinyoung." He mumbles before making his way to the bedroom.

As Jaebum walks away, Jinyoung shoots Youngjae a confused look, and the hyrbid boy jumps when Jaebum's bedroom door slams shut. 

"Jinyoung hyung, is Jaebum hyung mad at me..?" The puppy boy asked, his tail no longer wagging like it usually did.

Jinyoung looks in the direction of Jaebum's room with an amused smirk. "No, I don't think so Youngjae. Seems like he's angry with me, or himself rather.." 

Youngjae tilts his head. "Huh?"

Jinyoung smiled. "I'll tell you after your bath okay?"

-

Youngjae stepped out of the bathroom, humming happily to himself. He made his way to his room, determined to find something comfy to put on. He found a baby blue shirt and some grey shorts to wear, and put them on quickly.

He did enjoy being bathed by Jinyoung hyung like before, but it just felt kind of weird.

Youngjae doesn't really know how that's possible, but he didn't enjoy it as much as he thought. He still liked it of course, but it didn't feel the same. 

Just then, Jinyoung walked into the younger boy's room. "Youngjae?" He asked. 

Youngjae turns around to face him, cocoa coloured ears perking up. 

"Remember how I said I'd tell you what's wrong with Jaebum?" Jinyoung questioned.

Youngjae nodded slowly.

"To put it simply, your dear Jaebum hyung's jealous of me." Jinyoung grinned. 

Youngjae looked at him with wide eyes. "Really-?" 

Jinyoung nodded, laughing softly. 

"I sorta noticed it too, you ignored him a lot today. He's probably feeling sad that his Youngjae doesn't want to be with him. His own _boyfriend._ " Jinyoung explained.

Youngjae's cheeks heat up and he rushed out of the room, making his way to Jaebum's door. 

He tries the doorknob but it's locked, so he gently knocks on the wood.

The door unlocks and it's pulled open by Jaebum. 

He looked surprised. "Youngjae?"

The hybrid boy looked like he was about to cry. 

"Hyung! I'm so so so so so sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel all jealous, I just missed Jinyoung hyung and I ignored you for almost the whole day- I really didn't mean to I'm sorry-" He blurted out and Jaebum looked at him with an amused smile.

Jaebum pulled Youngjae in for a hug, pressing a bunch of kisses on his forehead. "It's okay sunshine, as long as you're with me, right here." He rubs the puppy boy's back soothingly, and Youngjae whines happily.

"My adorable little pup." Jaebum smiled down at the hybrid. 

Youngjae giggled in reply. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i don't know how or when to end this story i (literally) lost the plot. but i'll just keep writing random scenarios with these two for now. thank you for all the comments and votes, gosh i love you guys. <3
> 
> remember to check out my 2jae (plus lowkey markjin) fantasy fic !! it's called "saviours"


	16. sixteen

The rest of the time Jinyoung spent with Youngjae and Jaebum felt short, and it felt over all too soon. 

Before they knew it, they were back at the airport, ready to see Jinyoung off. Though thankfully, this time Youngjae wasn't bawling his eyes out. The puppy hybrid was still sad, but he clung onto Jaebum most of the way, feeling happy that he'd always have him.

Jaebum noticed this obviously, and only grinned when he felt his favourite little hybrid cling onto him further. 

It was when Jinyoung finally waved goodbye and headed for the departure gate, that they both realised he was gone, _again._

Youngjae buried his face into Jaebum's chest, ears drooping slightly but enough for Jaebum to feel against his chest. He cooed softly and wrapped his arms around the hybrid, stroking his back lovingly. 

"It's alright sunshine, Jinyoungie said he'll try to visit again soon," Jaebum reassured the younger. 

He felt Youngjae's face press further into his chest, nuzzling into him and he also didn't fail to notice how the younger's tail managed to start wagging a bit more.

"There you go Jae," Jaebum smiled, running his fingers through the hybrid's hair. 

"Wanna go home?" Jaebum asked the smaller puppy hybrid who was still very much occupied with snuggling into the older's chest, even though they were still in public.

He heard Youngjae mumble something against his chest but Jaebum really couldn't understand a word coming out of the hybrid's mouth.

"What was that sunshine?" He asked softly, pressing his nose into the fluffy brown mess that was Youngjae's hair.

"Hot chocolate," He heard Youngjae clearer as the puppy boy pulled his face back slightly.

Jaebum turned and eyed the small airport cafe, looking back down at Youngjae happily. 

"Of course." He grinned, pressing a kiss to the puppy hybrid's forehead, taking note of how Youngjae's tail wagged even quicker, indicating his happiness.

\- - - 

Upon reaching their apartment, Jaebum let out a loud sigh, already exhausted from their day's events, even though it was barely noon.

They had to wake up quite early for Jinyoung's flight, earlier than Jaebum would usually wake up on a day like this.

He glances up at the clock, and his eyes widen.

_"Shit."_

Youngjae gasped softly behind him and poked him not so gently. "Hyung! Don't say bad words," He scolded, a tiny pout on his lips.

Jaebum turned to face Youngjae and sighed quietly, "Ah, I know angel, I just remembered something... I've got work today, in less than an hour." 

Youngjae tilted his head and looked at Jaebum innocently, "So?"

Jaebum shook his head and groaned. 

"You're coming with me again." He concluded.

Youngjae's eyes brightened and he giggled. "Really? Can I? I haven't been in _ages!_ " 

Jaebum nodded, but he began to speak again; "Okay Jae, you gotta get ready super quick alright? We need to be there soon or I'll be late and you don't want to know what would happen if we were late sunshine," Jaebum adds on the last part, just for effect and so that his adorable hybrid wouldn't take 10 years to find the perfect sweater to wear.

Youngjae was about to open his mouth to ask a question, ears perked.

But before the hybrid could speak, Jaebum beat him to it. 

"Yes Jae, I'll help you put on your coat and scarf after okay? Just hurry and put on something comfy and warm." He says, leaning down to kiss Youngjae's nose, emitting a small giggle from the younger.

Youngjae makes his way to his room, tail wagging softly behind him. Jaebum does the same, the two getting ready at record speed, so they wouldn't be late.

\- - -

Jaebum was well into his work down at the library, pleading with Mark to let him stay at the counter so he could look after Youngjae. 

Said hybrid was sitting a little bit behind Jaebum, his nose buried in a book similar to the ones he read before. Jaebum looks at him with a smile, letting out a small laugh as Youngjae's nose crinkled as he picked up the smell of the worn pages.

His attention is quickly pulled away when the counter bell rings, and he turns around to walk back to the front. 

He was met with a man who looked about in his mid 30's, but Jaebum couldn't be too sure. The man was dressed formally, in a suit, a thin layer of sweat coating his forehead.

"How can I help you, sir?" Jaebum asked the man politely. 

Jaebum noticed the man's eyes fluttering to the side, probably gazing behind the counter where Youngjae was sitting, swinging his legs as he read.

He looks back at Jaebum, and places a book on the table. A children's book.

"Returning a book for my daughter." He commented before Jaebum could give him a questioning look.

"Right," Jaebum replied. "We do have a returns box just near the entrance there, sir." He added on, gesturing to the large box next to the front doors.

The man looked surprised, and a bit embarrassed though he covered it up quickly. 

"Well, make it more visible from the entry point of view. Not everyone is a regular at this pathetic excuse of a library." He rolled his eyes, and Jaebum was taken aback.

"Excuse me, sir?" Jaebum began.

"No, don't even talk to me. People like _you,_ who let hybrids just roam about wherever they want, are the _worst._ " He spat, looking directly at Youngjae.

Jaebum turned to face the puppy boy, sighing in relief as Youngjae hadn't noticed the man yet.

Jaebum turned back to face the man, who was still standing there. 

"Please leave the library, sir. Behaviour like this isn't tolerated here." Jaebum told him, trying to stay calm and collected. Keyword; _trying._

"I'd love to." He commented, turning rather dramatically and leaving. 

Jaebum sighed once more, thankful Youngjae hadn't heard a word that came out of that disgusting man's mouth. 

But he realised if he ever brought Youngjae back here again, he'd have to be careful. As sad as it is to admit, not everyone is as kind and accepting of hybrids in this society. There are probably others who come here and think the same things.

He doesn't want Youngjae to be hurt. 

\- - -

The rest of Jaebum's work went fairly fine, and they reached home before dark.

Currently, the two were snuggled up on the couch. They'd just finished dinner and were watching some kids movie playing on TV. 

They didn't pay the TV much mind though. Youngjae was sleepy and close to dosing off on Jaebum's chest, while the older played with the puppy boy's hair, stroking his sides soothingly.

Jaebum presses a kiss to Youngjae's forehead and nuzzles it afterwards. 

Youngjae lets out a happy little whine in reply, snuggling into Jaebum's chest. 

"G'night hyung, love you-" Youngjae manages to yawn out, before falling completely asleep against Jaebum.

Jaebum wrapped his arms securely around the hybrid, slowly lifting him off so he could carry Youngjae back to bed.

Once they're both tucked in, Jaebum pulls Youngjae to his chest, the smaller boy not even stirring in his sleep. 

"And I love you sunshine."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to plot here?? i think it failed?? (also i'm so sorry for late updates i just get writer's block for ages and i can't come up with anything)
> 
> (ANYWAY i made an instagram thts just me and kpop and other stuff that i like probably?   
> if you want to, please follow me on there: i'm @ mangojaes !!!!)
> 
> thank you guys <3


	17. seventeen

It's been a good few months after that incident at the library, and thankfully, for both Jaebum and Youngjae it never happened again.

In fact they both were heading into the holiday season with smiles on their faces, surprised that a year had almost already passed since they first met.

Youngjae had a new found habit of following Jaebum anywhere he went. Probably a hybrid thing, being so attached.

Jaebum literally couldn't leave him alone for a second, but he had to when he had university classes to attend.

That, was Youngjae's worst part of the weekdays.

When Jaebum stayed up late to finish an assignment and Youngjae had to make do with the shows on TV and takeout Jaebum managed to get on the way home.

Youngjae wasn't mad.. He was just, lonely.

And not just any kind of lonely,  _Jaebum_ deprived lonely.

Sure they still talked everyday but it just wasn't really the same. Jaebum's final exams for the year and semester were coming up and he hadn't left his room for the longest time.

The puppy hybrid understood why, of course he did, it was just boring without the older boy.

Youngjae often found himself looking in the bathroom mirror, noticing the sad droop of his ears and the slow, almost nonexistent wag of his tail behind him.

A very sad puppy indeed.

He didn't really want to disturb Jaebum, but he felt himself coming to his limit and rushed out the door and all the way to Jaebum's.

"Jaebum.." No answer.

"Hyung?" Youngjae called out in a louder voice.

He immediately covered his mouth with his hand as he saw the sight in front of him.

Jaebum had fallen asleep on his desk, laptop screen blaring bright colours while his notes lay scattered across the wooden surface.

Youngjae sighed softly and walked closer to the other.

He noticed the soft rise and fall of Jaebum's chest, although it was hard to notice with the way he was positioned on his chair, leaning over the table.

Youngjae shook his head, grinning a little at the adorable sight. Jaebum hyung was actually pretty cute, and dorky but he doesn't like to admit it.

Youngjae's okay with that though.

He manages to pull his hyung out of the chair, carefully, trying not to wake up the older boy.

He fails.

"Huh-?" Jaebum mutters as he's being shuffled around, almost collapsing onto the floor until Youngjae managed to catch him from underneath.

Youngjae whined to himself, a bit annoyed that he woke up the older boy.

"Youngjae..?" Jaebum breathed out, rubbing his eyes and pulling himself out of the smaller boy's hold.

"Hi.. Hyung." Youngjae answered meekly.

"I fell asleep didn't I?" Jaebum asks with a small yawn, stretching his arms out.

Youngjae nodded.

"I should go back to work.. I've got a few more notes to run through before I sleep.." Jaebum said slowly, looking back at the mess that was his desk.

Youngjae's eyes widened at that statement and he shook his head, grabbing Jaebum's wrists.

"No, you're sleeping." He announces, a small yet adorable pout on his lips.

Jaebum wanted to disagree but  _god_  Youngjae looks so adorable right now he'd hate to stay up when he could cuddle with his sunshine, and fall into a deep sleep.

It's probably what he needs.

"You need to sleep hyung.." Youngjae almost whispers, almost like he had read Jaebum's mind.

"Ah, alright Jae," Jaebum concluded, walking over to his desk to shut down his laptop.

He pulled off his shirt and quickly put on a more comfortable one for sleeping in and almost jumped onto his bed.

He gestured for Youngjae to come over, and the puppy boy did, immediately going for Jaebum's lap.

He snuggled into the familiar warmth, almost wanting to cry because he really hadn't felt it in so long.

Turns out he's crying anyway.

Jaebum notices (of course) and his eyes immediately go wide and he panics.

"Jae? Hey, what happened sweetheart? You okay?" He asked, concern lacing his voice like it always does when the smaller boy is upset.

Youngjae buried his face into the other's chest, shaking his head with soft sobs.

"Missed you too much."

The words came out in a mumble, almost hard to understand with his choked sobs but Jaebum heard him.

"Jae.." He began, even though he wasn't sure where to begin.

He hugged the hybrid as hard as he could, nosing into the other's neck.

" _God,_ I'm so sorry angel I didn't mean to neglect you like that. You must've been so lonely right? I thought you'd be okay, but gosh I was wrong." Jaebum muttered to himself, upset that he was the reason for Youngjae's crying.

"S'okay hyung.. Just want you, now.." Youngjae muttered, quietly, trying to wipe his tears away with the sleeves of his sweater.

Jaebum frowned and pulled Youngjae's hands away, wiping the tears with his own thumbs. "I'm so sorry, once my exams are over you're having my attention all day, every day. Christmas is coming up soon too, aren't you excited? Jinyoung says you love Christmas baby, you'll have so much fun I promise." Jaebum smiled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the puppy boy's forehead.

He notices Youngjae's ears perking up more and a small smile form on that adorable face he loves so much.

"Really..?"

Jaebum nodded, smile becoming wider.

"I love you so much hyung! You're the best! Is Jinyoung hyung still coming for the holidays?!" Youngjae asks excitedly.  
Jaebum wonders where all the sadness had gone, but he didn't press it because gosh seeing Youngjae happy was the best thing in the world.

"Of course he is! He'll be here on Christmas too. You know that Jae," Jaebum smiled, caressing the other boy's cheek.

Youngjae grinned wider and Jaebum swore the boy's tail brushed against him multiple times as it was wagging so much.

"I love you hyung, love you so so much."

Jaebum's heart swelled.

He'd definitely love this boy forever and ever.

... And probably always give in whenever Youngjae made those  _irresistibly_  cute puppy eyes.

**_FIN._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, i finished it. why? cause i don't really have any motivation for this fic. it's been literal months since i've updated anything but i felt i needed to at least finish this and do it cutely!!!! i hope you liked this ending, sure it wasn't amazing and probably is rushed but i couldn't do it any better.
> 
> although! i might make a christmas themed epilogue, since they discussed it so much in this chapter, i'd feel bad without one. so maybe a huge christmas party for the last update?? thoughts??
> 
> anyway thank you so so much if you're still reading this, i know a lot of people stopped because wow keki can't update hahahaha.. but i still love you guys so much thank you all ❤️
> 
> (i might update my other ongoing 2jae, saviours, sometime soon so look out for that too!)
> 
> (1.1k words, unedited as always)


	18. epilogue

It's Christmas.

And Jaebum's small two bedroom apartment has never been so busy before in his  _life_.

-

Jinyoung had come on the morning of Christmas Eve, the bright smile and friendliness that both Jaebum and Youngjae had missed.

Youngjae wasn't as clingy towards him as he used to be, he got used to Jinyoung's spontaneous visits but this one was really special.

 _Why?_ You may ask, and the answer?

Christmas!

The moment Jinyoung has stepped into the apartment the previous day, he let out one of the most dramatic gasps which had Jaebum thinking he accidentally left behind one of Jinyoung's bags.

But that wasn't the case.

Their apartment was just a huge mess.

So their whole Christmas Eve was spent with Jaebum and Youngjae being mercilessly bossed around by Jinyoung, cleaning up every single inch of the apartment.

Needless to say Youngjae got some special treatment and a few extra breaks that Jaebum didn't have, but the sweet little puppy boy deserved them for working so hard.

Cleaning was Youngjae's  _least_ favourite thing to do anyway.

-

In the evening the whole apartment was cleaner than ever and Jinyoung let out the most relieved sigh.

"I can't believe you guys lived like this.. How could you do this to me? I thought I taught you well.." Jinyoung sighed, looking at Youngjae.

He was only teasing of course, Youngjae was usually very good but he needed to be told what to do sometimes. That's where Jaebum came into play.

Back to the theme of Christmas, their friends, Yugyeom, Bambam, Mark and Jackson were coming over for a Christmas dinner party tomorrow night so the 7 of them could all celebrate together.

They even pre planned Secret Santa for the seven of them using an online website and email service, which all of them were totally excited about.

"Jinyoungie hyung!" Youngjae giggled, bouncing on the couch next to Jinyoung.

The older laughed softly, "Yes Youngjae?"

"Are we decorating it all Christmas-y tomorrow!?" He asked curiously, looking around the clean but plain looking apartment.

Jinyoung nodded, "Yeah Jae, and that means after you finish your hot cocoa and the movie's over, you're heading straight to bed so you can wake up and early to help decorate! And to help me and Jaebum cook."

Youngjae practically beamed at that, his tail wagging eagerly as he pulled his knees up to his chest.

"I'll sleep super soon I promise!"

Just then Jaebum walked into the room, fresh from a late night shower.

"What're you guys watching?" He asked, making his way to the table to grab his own cup of hot cocoa, blowing on it gently before sipping.

"Frosty!!" Youngjae smiled.

Jaebum smiled back, sitting next to the puppy hybrid, planting a tiny kiss on his cheek. "That sounds lovely, what's happening to Frosty right now Jae?"

Youngjae looked back at the screen, thinking for a second before turning back.

"Oh oh! so-"

-

Christmas morning finally arrives like it's supposed to and Youngjae's the first to rise out of bed.

"Jaebum hyung! Jinyoung hyung! Get up!" He yelled, running down to the bathroom.

The two owners of said names groaned at the loud noise early in the morning, both especially surprised that Youngjae, one of the most sleepiest hybrids managed to wake up so early.

-

During breakfast, Youngjae had been a too excited to open his gifts. There weren't many under the tree, simply two for him, two for Jinyoung and two for Jaebum. Though Jinyoung said Youngjae could only open his after he ate breakfast.

The puppy boy had determinedly nodded and began gulping down his pancakes. He was wearing his santa hat and baggy Christmas shirt that actually used to be one of Jaebum's believe it or not.

He didn't like the bright colours though so he let Youngjae wear it, even though it was a bit oversized on the puppy hybrid's small frame.

After breakfast the boy excitedly ran over to the tree which was the only decoration item that had been up all of December.

He sat down cross legged in front of the beautiful tree, Jinyoung and Jaebum sitting behind him.

"Well let's see what you got sweetheart!" Jaebum smiles softly.

Youngjae picked the gift from Jinyoung first, shaking it and frowning a little. He quickly tore open the paper and his heart soared at the item.

It was a stuffed toy!! A shooting star with a smiley face on it!! Youngjae loved stars, always being so sparkly and beautiful. Jinyoung remembered that and got him something he could cuddle with, especially in the winter months.

The puppy boy giggled and turned to hug Jinyoung. "Thank you hyung I love it so much!!" He beamed, snuggling his nose into the soft squishiness of the plushie.

"Hey hey, open mine now angel," Jaebum almost pouted, wanting more attention from his boy.

Youngjae giggled more, nodding.

He tore apart the paper on Jaebum's gift and squealed at the contents.

It was a box full of Youngjae's favourite snacks and under it, a soft lilac and baby blue blanket, folded quite neatly.

Youngjae's heart soared and he immediately spun around to thank the other for the gifts.

"Thank you hyung!! This is perfect I love you!!" He beamed.

Jaebum simply smiled and kissed his forehead.

-

It was later in the evening when the apartment was fully decorated with Christmas things including lots of tinsel and fairy lights.

Youngjae loved how wondrous and beautiful the apartment looked.

"It's so pretty!" He squealed, his tail wagging just to reflect his excitement.

"We're glad you think so Jae," Jaebum smiled, kissing the top of Youngjae's nose.

-

It was now evening and after a lovely dinner cooked by Jinyoung and Jaebum respectively, everybody was seated around the christmas tree, hot cocoa in hand.

The other 4 had come about 2 hours ago, all carrying gifts for eachother and specifically for their Secret Santa which Youngjae had adorably been most excited for.

"Okay guys!!! Let's all find our presents and open them! We'll all go around in a circle guessing who they thought it was and then we'll reveal ourselves!" Jackson announced, almost spilling his steaming hot mug with his excitement.

With that, the seven of them scrambled to find their gift, Youngjae beaming at the one he had. It looked very big, and he could only imagine what it would be.

Everybody teared their gifts open rather quickly and many gasps, squeals and laughs were heard all at once in the room.

They had made sure their gifts wouldn't be too pricy or too cheap. Something everybody seemed to stick to.

Youngjae had a beautiful new oversized sweater in his favourite colour! Red! It was extra soft and it smelt mildly of roses which was odd. He then saw that he was also given a lovely rose scented bath bomb, whoever it was must have known about his love for baths. And flower themed things...

Soon everyone was quiet again, inspecting their gifts a bit more.

"Let's begin with Mark!" Jackson grinned, "Who do you think your Secret Santa was?"

Mark looked at his gift with a grin, it was a new video game he'd been eyeing for a long time but never having the chance to buy it.

"The only person who knows i wanted this game was Bambam... So he's my guess?"

The Thai boy smirked a little bit and shook his head. "Wasn't me."

Mark sighed. "Yugyeom then." He knew the two of them told eachother almost  _everything._

The youngest of the group nodded with a smile. "I asked Bambam but still! It counts!"

Mark thanked him and gave him a little fist bump.

"Now we have .. Me!" Jackson grinned.

Jackson had received two new baseball caps, that he loves wearing around a lot. This wasn't something crazy specific so it could easily be anybody.

"Youngjae!" The Chinese man exclaimed.

The puppy boy giggled and shook his head, "Nuh uh!"

Jackson pouted a bit, just to make the hybrid laugh a bit more. "Hmm, Jaebum?"

Jaebum shook his head.

"Bam, gotta be you!!!" He said to the Thai boy, who also shook his head.

"Jinyoung..?"

Jinyoung chuckled and nodded, "I'm not that surprised you took a while to guess me, I only assumed you still loved wearing those hats."

Jackson grinned. "Next up! Yugyeom!"

Yugyeom looked at his gift, a new pair of shoes he'd been wanting for a long while, incredibly specific. They weren't over the top expensive but it just wasn't a priority for Yugyeom so he never bought them.

Oddly specific though, so he assumed Bambam.

"Bam?" He asked.

The Thai boy grinned and nodded, "Obvious I know, but I wanted to get you something you'd like."

Yugyeom beamed at him.

Jackson then spoke; "Bambam next!"

The boy had gotten a new jacket, which wasn't specifically catered to his style but it was quite stylish he had to admit.

He guessed on a limb. "Jaebum hyung?"

Jaebum laughed and shook his head. ...Although he did assist in buying it.

"Mark hyung?" Mark shook his head.

"Youngjae!!" The giggly hybrid boy nodded.

"I didn't know what you'd like so I asked Jaebum hyung for some help!!" He admitted cutely.

Bambam smiled, "Thank you, I love it."

That left Jinyoung, Jaebum and Youngjae.

"Jaebum next!"

Jaebum's gift was a small necklace, it looked a bit expensive but probably wasn't due to the price limits they all had in place. A palm tree design was attached to a golden chain. It was very Jaebum, and he could only assume it to be Jackson, who had known him longest.

"Jackson?"

Jackson nodded with a huge grin. "Yup! Thought it was perfect for you when I saw it."

Jaebum grinned back, "I love it, thanks."

Jinyoung was next, his gift was either Mark or Jaebum.

Surprisingly his gift was 2 books, both he had not read before. They seemed wonderfully interesting though.

He wanted to say Jaebum, since he'd be the only person who really knew what books he did and didn't have but Jaebum could've easily told Mark as well...

"Jaebum?" He asks, just to go for it.

Jaebum shakes his head, gesturing to Mark.

"I may have asked Jaebum for a little help on which titles you already owned, but that's all I swear!" Mark said putting his hands up.

Jinyoung smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

That left Youngjae with his gift, the oversized soft sweater and rose bath bomb. Now that he thought about it, the whole gift had a bit of a romantic air to it as well..

Jaebum.

"Hyung?" He asked shyly, looking at Jaebum sitting right next to him.

Jaebum smiled softly, "Merry Christmas angel."

Youngjae squealed cutely and kissed Jaebum on the lips, wrapping his arms around him, tail wagging happily.

A Merry Christmas indeed.

\- - -

**_FIN._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  hi!! merry (late) christmas everyone! even if it isn't christmas for you yet, it will be soon. it's already christmas here so here is the christmas special epilogue of puppy eyes! this fic is finally over and i had so much writers block with the ending chapters so it took me FOREVER to finish and i apologise so much for that. i hope you all enjoyed this beautiful journey with me! i personally don't actually like this work much but i shall keep it for you guys!
> 
> thank you always.


End file.
